Enemy Rebound
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: A New Moon spin-off. Tragedy strikes on the plane ride back from Italy and Bella is literally ripped from Edward. He'll find solace in Jacob's arms when his enemy imprints on him. (mpreg in the last 2 chapters. Can be skipped) FAGE Six Pack entry. Written for cloemarrie.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: **Enemy Rebound

**Summary: **A New Moon spin-off. Tragedy strikes on the plane ride back from Italy and Bella is literally ripped from Edward. He'll find solace in Jacob's arms when his enemy imprints on him. (mpreg in the last 2 chapters. Can be skipped) FAGE Six Pack entry. Written for cloemarrie.

**Written for: **Maggie Williams/cloemarrie

**Written for:** addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Beta'd**: harrytwifan (a huge THANK YOU, like always!)

**Rated: **M/NC-17

**Warning: **slash, boy on boy loving

**Prompt used: **He imprints on the enemy

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
www dot fanfiction dot com / community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I'm losing control. I can feel it.

All my muscles are quivering and my blood is boiling under my skin.

At the first shoots of pain, announcing that I'm going to phase at any moment, I rush out of the house. Dad will end me if I phase inside and destroy something.

But that's not what worries me.

As I reach the tree-lined entrance of the forest, I'm already in wolf form. A dozen thoughts fill my head, but I pay them no mind.

_How could he let this happen?_

I howl loudly as my heart breaks in a thousand pieces.

I never thought I could hate that leech more than I do at this very moment.

Bella left to save him and bring him back, and this is how he answers? I don't care that there were people that could see it. I don't give a fuck!

When the phone rang earlier, Dad grabbed it quickly, knowing how worried Charlie was about his daughter. I stayed close to him, eavesdropping.

"_Billy?" a soft voice asked, making Dad cut his eyes to me, and frown._

"_Speaking," he answered._

_I knew that voice. It belonged to Edward, but it sounded off._

"_Billy, this is Edward Cullen. Please don't hang up."_

"_Why are you calling here?"_

_It was about that time when I started shaking._

"_I know you are friends with Charlie, and implicitly care for…his da-ugh-ter. Be-ella." He choked up and it sounded like he was crying, which I doubted is possible._

"_That's true," Dad said, still looking confused. _

_I had a feeling something really bad had happened._

"_Billy, I have no idea how to tell you this, but as you know, Bella came to get me from Italy," he explained on a shaky voice. "On our way back, there was a problem with the plane. It fell."_

_I gasped, my eyes widening in horror._

"_I trust you saved her with your superpower," Dad commented, but I could see he didn't believe his own words._

"_Unfortunately, the explosion was near her side and I couldn't do anything. There were too many humans around. I'm so immensely sorry. You have no idea."_

_**Need to kill the leech!**__ That went on repeat in my head as I was quivering in anger and early stages of phasing._

And now I'm running aimlessly through the forest, trying to create the best plan for ending that bloodsucker.

He let the only girl I have ever loved die.

I thought he loved her.

Apparently, the months apart didn't mean anything for him. I bet he even put the little human girl behind him, never looking back.

The run to their house takes no time.

_Phew! Damn, these vamps stink._

I see movement inside the house, and hear them say something about a dog being close.

It's not like I want to be here.

_Get out of the house, bloodsucker! We need to talk!_ I shout in my head, knowing full well he can hear me.

The next second, a figure approaches the window on the top floor and gazes down.

Sheesh.

He looks horrible.

Can a vampire lose weight? It seems like he has, and there are dark circles around his sunken eyes, his high cheeks more prominent.

"What do you want, Jacob?" he asks in the same soft, drained-of-life voice he used on the phone with my father.

_Words with you._ I growl up at him, my tail twitching when the front door opens and a blonde girl steps out.

"Here, doggy." She pats her thigh. "Let's play a game of fetch; but there's a catch in this one. I throw, you run and never return." Blondie hurls a wooden spoon. "Go!" She points in the direction she threw the spoon.

I stare at her as if she's lost her mind. Maybe she has.

"Move, Rosalie," Edward grumbles, slipping out of the house. When he reaches me, he turns his head toward the house. Everyone is out on the porch, and the doc looks concerned. "I'm going to return, I promise." They seem to have a silent conversation—silent on the doc's part. "No, I doubt Jacob will try. If he does, I might allow him to do so." Then he peers down at me, looking tired, if that's possible. "Come on."

We walk through the forest, and I can barely tolerate his presence. I have no idea where we're going, or if he just wants to have a stroll of sorts since he isn't saying a thing.

Suddenly, the leech stops and plunks down on a boulder, putting his face in his hands.

I decide to have this important conversation as a human. After going a little deeper in the woods to shift back, I return to him. He's still there, exactly like I left him.

"I knew you would want explanations," he murmurs.

"Start talking," I command, leaning against a tree and folding my arms over my chest.

"I've made so many mistakes, Jacob." He lifts his head, and I can see his black eyes swirling with what looks like tears.

_Can he cry?_

"No, unfortunately, I can never produce tears."

_Creepy_. "Stay out of my head! And stop dodging the question! What the hell have you done to Bella?"

"Nothing—that about covers it all." A dark chuckle escapes him. "When I realized she had come after me, all the way there—there, to Volterra, where the people who rule our world live, so close to danger just to get me back, to save me from doing a stupid thing..." He chokes on his words again. "We managed to escape Aro, our leader, only to step on that plane! Alice saw one of the engines catching fire just moments before it happened. It was so quick, Jacob!" He pulls at his hair.

"Quicker than your vampiric reflexes? 'Scuse me, but I call bullshit."

"Once the engine exploded, the wing broke, and when it fell, it took part of the plane's body with it. Everyone was looking toward where the noise and smoke was coming, so when we lost the side of the plane and the speed and everything started pulling out people—"

"Including Bella," I hiss, annoyed.

"I took her hand, squeezing, but as we started going down…I couldn't do anything. She fell. It was chaos inside the plane, so Alice decided we should jump after her. If she had had that brilliant idea a few minutes earlier, Bella would be alive now. We're supposed to be dead, too."

"You are!" I yell. "And you will be, in the next five minutes, when I rip you apart!"

"Losing Bella was the reason I went to the Volturi, but apparently she loved to cliff dive. She explained to me what happened—that she jumped off the cliff for fun, and didn't throw herself to commit suicide. But now? I would be grateful if you ceased my suffering. Please, kill me."

I stare at him in shock.

Of course, I say shit when I'm angry, and I've actually killed one leech. That dread-locked one that was after Bella. He was an evil bastard that deserved to be killed. Oh, and then was that red-headed bitch. Yup, that makes two. They both deserved it.

But Edward?

I doubt I can actually kill him.

"It doesn't have to be you personally. It can be one of your brothers," he murmurs.

"Seriously? You want to die? Romeo and Juliet much?"

A small smile tugs at his lips. "I never had a reason to live before I met Bella, then she turned my world upside down. Now I know there's no point in living without her."

"That's pretty stupid." I feel tears burning my eyes, and I know the horrible news is catching up with me. I guess I haven't grasped until now that she's really dead.

"How's Charlie holding up?" I wonder, toeing my shoe in the forest's ground.

"He didn't take the news well. Carlisle had to give him sleeping pills."

"So, you're leaving now?"

"That's the plan. We go back to what we were doing before. Besides, I'm supposed to be dead."

"Right. Oh, well." I shrug.

I remember that I've come here all set to hurt him back for not saving Bella, but the way he looks now shows he's already suffering.

Heck, I even feel like patting him on the back.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Edward warns me, and I growl.

"I told you to stay out of my head!"

"I can't when you're shouting at me!"

I huff and push off the tree trunk. "Well, this is adios, then. I hope to never see you again."

"You won't."

_Good_. I nod and turn on my heel, phasing before returning home. On the way to my house, I explain to Sam everything that has happened. He's happy to hear the vampires are leaving.

At home, Dad scolds me for disappearing.

"Hurry now. I want to visit Charlie; I've got food. Can you imagine how the poor man is holding up?"

Because I always listen to him, I grab a shirt from my room, then go to my car. We drive in silence, but I know he's curious of where I've been.

"Jake, you're not doing anything stupid, right?" Dad asks as I park in front of Charlie's house.

"No, Dad. I just had a chat with Edward. They're leaving soon."

"You didn't pick a fight?"

"No!" I exclaim, shocked. Though, it was part of the plan, when I saw him, I couldn't do it. He is already punishing himself enough.

I'm turning mushy.

Over a leech.

"I'm proud of you, son. That was very mature." Dad pats my back. "Now, help me out."

I can smell the Cullens all over the place, and I wonder if the doc will come back to check on Charlie. Oh, well. We're here, so they better stay away.

It takes five minutes for Charlie to answer the door.

Holy fuck!

He looks like a ghost.

"Billy. Jake." He nods, before turning around, his shoulders shaking.

I don't think I can go in that house. Dad whispers for me to leave, and he will stay with Charlie.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I'm out of there as if my tail is on fire.

It's already dark outside by now, so I shift into my wolf form and walk aimlessly through the forest. I want some peace, and the voices in my head won't stop talking.

Before I know it, I'm at the Canadian border. But it's quiet here.

Until I hear a heart-wrenching sob from a few miles north. I don't stop to think, I just follow the sounds. As I draw nearer, I shift back to my human self and walk to the small clearing.

By now, I know who's there. The questions are: Why am I going near him? Why do I want to comfort him? Why do I feel sorry for him?

I crouch next to him. His head snaps up, and he stares at me with huge black eyes.

_You okay?_ I ask silently, my hand hovering over his shoulder.

He eyes my hand as if it's disgusting, before he slumps forward, falling on his knees.

"I killed the only person I've ever truly loved! No, I'm not okay," Edward whispers. "I want…something to hurt…something…" He suddenly has a crazed look. He stares at me. "Hit me."

"Wh-hat?" I sputter out.

"Hit me! Kick me! Hurt me!"

"Uh, I'm not sure that's a good idea," I say carefully, but he's already on his feet.

"Do it, Jacob. It's all you've ever wanted. Do it!" he roars.

_Jeez. What have I gotten myself into?_

I'm sure the second I touch him, I'll phase and probably destroy him. The sad part is that he'll allow me.

I pull my fisted hand back, then swing it toward his face. My body quivers when my heated skin makes contact with his cool, smooth flesh. I must've truly hurt him, because he flinches, his wide eyes boring into me. His jaw looks like fissured tile, though it heals instantly.

Now, all I can think about is his jaw.

I can't take my eyes off his black, sunken ones.

I have no idea why I ever hated him. My gut twists as I realize I just hit him. He looks so fragile. The way he looks at me now makes me feel safe, like everything is right in the world.

"Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!" I apologize, touching his cheek.

Surprisingly, neither of us flinches. He's still staring at me with that odd look in his eyes.

"Jake, what just happened?" he asks in shock.

"I punched you like you wanted! Way to make me feel like shit," I grumble.

"Do you realize what happened?" Edward grabs my shoulders.

For some unknown reason, I don't feel the urge to push him away. To the contrary, I want to snuggle in his strong arms and never move from their safe embrace.

"Dammit, Jacob! Tell me you didn't!" he shouts, shaking me.

"What?" I ask, dazed as I stare up at him.

His long, dark lashes frame his beautiful, thirsty eyes. Why haven't I noticed before what beautiful eyes he has?

"For the love of all things holy, snap out of it, Jacob Black!"

I stare at him, surprised. "Why are you upset?" _He does look really hot when he's angry._

_Wait! He's hot?_

I frown, taking a step back.

"Exactly!" he groans.

_Holy fucking shit! Shit! Fuck! Crap! _

_No way!_

_I didn't!_

But the longer I stare at him, the more I need to move back into his personal space, to be near him.

_No. No way!_

"Can this get any more horrible?" I hear him mumbling, pulling at his hair.

"It's not like I wanted to fucking…imprint on you!" I exclaim, my heart beating wildly. "It's your fault!"

"My fault?" he asks in disbelief.

"YES! You made me hit you! If I hadn't touched you…"

"You've had conflicted feelings since earlier in the forest," he points out.

"What do we do now?" I slump on the fallen tree trunk he was sitting on when I first arrived.

"We don't do anything. My family and I are leaving Forks, and you're going back to your life."

_As if it were that easy._

"Do you even know what imprinting means? I can't let you go!"

"You'll find someone else," he says dismissively.

"Imprinting is forever! It's like your mate thing."

"WHAT?" Edward thunders, grabbing my arms and pulling me to my feet. "You mean we're stuck together?"

I give him a faint smile. "It's not by choice."

"Fuck!"

I've never heard him curse, but I guess he's reached his limit.

* * *

**cloemarrie, I hope you will like this.**

**Next 2 chapters in an hour...I think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The banner is in my facebook group. Link on my profile.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The person who said 'what starts bad, ends worse' was right.

I'm experiencing it firsthand.

The second I realized Bella was truly gone, slipping through my fingers, quite literally, I knew nothing could top that. It seems I was wrong. After my talk with Jacob back home, I needed to distance myself from Forks.

How he has found me here is beyond my knowledge, but my stupid insistence on him hitting me has turned disastrous.

The pain radiating from my jaw is nothing compared to how my heart is shattering at the way he's looking at me.

In this moment, I know what's going on. He's just imprinted on me, and I seem to be put under his spell, too.

Denial is not only a river in Egypt.

I want to push him away, to distance myself from him. I can't accept what just happened.

But that unknown force of imprinting forces us close together as we walk back to Forks, to my house. I'm trying to figure out a way to rupture this unwanted connection, while Jake keeps thinking of things about me that creep me out. He thinks I walk like I'm floating, like I'm an angel; my hair shines nicely in the moon's glow, my eyes dark with thirst are the most captivating thing he's seen in his life; the way my muscles pull and stretch under my clothes, and last but not least, he thinks I have a nice ass.

"Stop it, for Christ's sake!" I grunt out, stopping in the middle of the path.

His head, which has been turned, checking my ass, snaps up. He gives me a horrified look, his hands covering his face. "Stop picking at my thoughts! It's not like I can stop it."

"You can. You must. For my sanity's sake."

"I'll try, but you have to understand this new connection causes me to see you in a new light."

I growl, baring my teeth. To my utter surprise, I immediately feel guilty.

This is ridiculous.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, and on its own accord, my hand slips into his.

We both stare at our joined hands. It's not weird or awkward—it feels right.

A few miles outside Forks, my phone rings loudly, disrupting the peaceful silence engulfing us.

Alice's face flashes on my screen.

"Hello?" I answer, warily.

"Edward!" She exhales in what sounds like relief. "You're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw you disappearing! Your future has simply vanished like…" She trails off, which is unlike Alice.

"Are you still there?" I ask, sharing a confused look with Jacob.

"Stay away from the wolves! The last time it happened was…when I saw Bella disappearing, and then that Jacob kid was around. Be careful, Edward. I can't see if one of them is around."

I know he can hear everything we say.

Laughing nervously, I tell Alice I'll be home soon, then hang up.

"What are we going to do?" I wonder, squeezing his hand. "They're going to freak out if we tell them the truth."

"I can't stay away from you. It's not like we planned for this to happen. We just go with it." He shrugs.

"Let's say my family accepts this, because they are understanding. What about the pack?"

"As much as they hate you, they won't dare get between me and my imprint."

A shiver runs through me as he calls me his imprint. To my horror, I realize I like it.

"Do you have any idea why this is happening now?" I ask, honestly curious. "We've known each other for over a year."

"I've been thinking, and I have a theory," he mumbles. "Surely, you already heard it."

"I've been trying to give you privacy, but yes. You mistook jealousy for hatred."

He nods. "It makes sense. As much as it pains me to say it, I didn't hate you back then. I hated Bella." Jacob clasps a hand over his mouth. "What kind of person does that make me?"

"A human being with feelings…for the wrong person."

"You might rethink the human being part."

We share a laugh over that, and continue our journey home.

On common agreement, we decide not to tell our families anything yet. I still want a way out, if there is one.

Jake will do everything in his power not to phase and let the pack in his thoughts, and I'm safe with Alice—she can't see him.

Esme greets me at the door, hugging me tightly. "I've been so worried. Where have you been? We're here for you. We're all grieving." She strokes my face.

"He's had another run-in with the mongrel," Emmett comments. He walks down the stairs, his nose twisted.

"Is that so?" Carlisle asks. I can tell he's worried as he joins us in the family room.

"It's nothing. Don't worry. We were quite civilized. I'll be in my room."

Slumping on my couch, I fist my hair, wondering how this change is going to work. Of what I know, the wolf who imprinted has to be around his imprintee, because of their special connection.

I have a special connection with a mutt. Not any mutt—Jacob Black.

I groan as I sort through the chaos of thoughts in my head. I need to talk to Carlisle and not raise suspicions. That will be hard in this family.

Sometime later, I hear most of the family leaving for a quick hunt, and make my way to Carlisle's office.

Ten minutes of pacing in front of his office later, listening to him shuffling through his medical journals and patiently waiting for me to grow a pair and open the door, I finally raise my hand to knock.

_Just let yourself in_, he says silently.

I do as told. A fresh round of nerves washes over me when I'm face to face with him.

_Whenever you're ready, I'm here for advice. I can tell something is bothering you_. His tone is fatherly.

"I'm not bothered by anything," I say, defensively.

"Really? Since your return from Italy, we've barely seen you. Now, you come home smelling of wolf."

_Edward, I hope you're not planning on something stupid_. His golden gaze penetrates me to my soul.

_Define stupid_, I think to myself, glad I'm the only mind-reader in the family. "I think I have the right to mourn the loss of my love. Despite whatever any of you say, I feel like I killed Bella. I should have saved her—changed her like she always wanted. There are so many things I could have done differently."

_We all make mistakes, son._

I glare at him. He doesn't really understand how I feel.

_Tell me about your plan with the wolves._

"There's no plan." I groan in frustration. "I'm here to discuss them, but nothing like you're thinking."

_Oh?_ He looks mildly interested, but I can see the myriad of thoughts running through his head. "And do take a seat." He waves to the chair in front of his desk.

I sit down and stare at my hands on my lap.

_Edward? _he asks gently.

Glancing at him, I give him a nervous smile. "Do you know anything about imprinting?" I cringe at my blunt words.

"Imprinting? You mean finding your mate?" I nod in confirmation. "I've told you about this, Edward. We can have multiple partners, or mates, but only one is our true mate. Unfortunately, the loss of your true mate will keep you on guard to find someone new, but I promise you there is someone out there for you." _The best example for vampires having different partners is our friends from Denali._

I scowl at him. "You know how I feel about their raunchy behavior!"

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Is this what worries you? That you won't find a partner again?"

"Carlisle, how well do you know me? If Bella hadn't been so desirable on every level, my heart would have never known what love truly meant."

_Then what is the problem?_ He looks genuinely curious.

"When I said imprinting, I meant the kind of imprinting wolves do." I avoid eye contact after my statement.

It's hard to catch his flying thoughts, but he's once again worried about me—with good reason.

"Why is that any of your concern, Edward?" Carlisle finally asks, linking his hands in front of him, on the desk.

I feel like a berated child. "Jake mentioned it," I whisper.

"Jake?" he repeats, his eyebrows shooting up. "Since when are you on first name basis, let alone nicknames?"

I bite my lip, staring into his eyes and feeling like the teenager that I am. "You see… Something completely absurd happened while we were in the forest earlier."

_Has that dog hurt my boy?_

I'm momentarily sidetracked by hearing Esme's thoughts.

"I'm fine, Esme. Don't worry," I murmur, before focusing back on Carlisle, who is frowning at me.

_Has he hurt you in any way?_ He asks silently. _Bit you? Attacked you? Forced you?_

I shake my head, dropping my eyes once again to my wringing fingers.

_Edward, just tell me_, Carlisle urges.

The door of his office opens before I can say a word. Esme has figured it out, and she's staring at me with wide eyes.

I nod, shame washing over my body.

"Oh, my poor boy!" she cries out and rushes to my side, hugging me tightly and kissing my head. "Such horrors."

"What's going on?" Carlisle asks impatiently. "What do you know, darling?"

"Haven't you figured it out, Carlisle?" she moans, stroking my hair.

_Explain, Edward,_ he begs silently.

Cringing and detangling myself from Esme, I stand. "Jacob imprinted on me."

"How is that possible?" he asks, outraged. "You're enemies!"

"Well, apparently, it is possible. Please, I'd rather not discuss it."

"We need to have a family meeting about this. It will be best if you can invite him over. This is a delicate situation."

"Must we? The last time this happened, Rosalie vehemently opposed my ideas."

"And what are your ideas now?" he asks.

I catch myself before the bond between Jacob and I speaks. I choose to shrug my shoulders, because I still have no idea what to do.

So much for keeping this between us.

"Once everyone returns, I want a family meeting, Edward. This is important and it will affect all of us."

"Yes, Carlisle is right. Don't even think of leaving again," Esme says softly. "Even if we need to accept what happened, we'll find a way through this new challenge—together."

"You should let your… uh, Jacob know. Invite him over," Carlisle repeats.

"Alright, alright! If this ends badly…don't blame me for ripping someone's head off," I mutter, then storm out of the room.

* * *

**Another chapter coming soon. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's POV**

Somehow, Seth has convinced me to patrol with him. I'm trying very hard to hide my thoughts, but he catches glimpses of my leech.

_Ungh. My leech? This is crazy._

_Do you plan on attacking him? _he suddenly asks.

I frown, stopping near the river—the natural boundary line between werewolves and vampires as the Treaty states. _Why do you say that?_

_You're hiding your thoughts, and I can catch glimpses of you alone with him._

_Don't worry, Seth._ I sit down, stretching my head to lap some water from the river.

Suddenly, all my hair stands up. I am hyperaware of _his_ presence.

Seth perks up next to me, growling softly. I turn to him and bare my fangs, surprising myself.

Just as Seth figures out what's going on, Edward appears on the other side of the river, leaning against a tree, his hands in his pockets.

_Jacob, I'm going to end you!_ Sam shouts in my head.

_No, you won't! I'm the true Alpha! Watch me leave your pack!_ I jump across the river, just as he breaks through the trees behind me.

_Get back, Jacob!_

"Let him make his own choices, mutt!" I hear Edward hiss.

_Don't interfere, leech. It's your fault this happened._

_You know what we have to do_, Paul says gravely, joining our small gathering.

They're thinking of killing Edward. It makes me insanely angry. I move in front of him, glaring at what used to be my pack.

_I dare any of you to go anywhere near Edward. I'm leaving, Sam._

Turning around, I nudge Edward's back with my muzzle, urging him to move. There is laughter in his eyes as he falls in step beside me. The farther we go, the dimmer the voices in my head get, until they disappear entirely.

"You're on your own now. You're an Alpha," he says quietly.

_I know. I learned about that a while ago. I've been an idiot to allow Sam all the power, but he's older and he phased first._

"It's okay, Jacob. Though, now you can't return to the Rez." He sounds sad.

_Yeah, well. These past few hours have been hell. I can't live without you around._

Edward groans, scrunching his nose. "Listen, I kind of told Carlisle about what happened."

_Obviously. Your clan has no secrets._

"Yes. There's more," he murmurs, stopping.

_Shoot._ I urge him to talk.

"They want to have a sit-down and discuss this change, what is going to happen now."

_A sit-down? That's funny. Why are you worried?_

"Because my family isn't going to be supportive." He groans, fisting his hair. "I'm not supportive, heck! I can't believe something like this happened! We're enemies, Jacob!" he shouts, scaring me.

_Do you think I stayed up at night plotting a way to find the perfect moment to imprint on my mortal enemy? Are you insane, bloodsucker?_

"This is absurd! This situation… We need to find a way out," he mutters, almost talking to himself. His black eyes find mine. "Let's say I accept this situation. What does happen in such a…relationship?" He cringes visibly.

_I'm whatever you want me to be—friend, lover, your dog, a clown. I'll do anything. We won't think rationally. The way we acted back there, at the river? That was the imprinting speaking._

I truly hope he can see it in my head.

"I don't want to be friends."

It's a huge fat lie. I can tell by the way his eyes close and he sighs in frustration.

"Bro, do you need help with shoving the mutt in the ass?" One of his "brothers" approaches us, looking menacing.

"No, Emmett. We should head home."

"Bite the dust," Emmett shouts at me.

I wave my tail angrily, but shocking everyone, Edward puts a hand on my shoulder. Neither of us cringes—weird. "Emmett, he's coming with us."

"Sweet. We're having mutt for dinner. Do you think Esme knows how to cook?"

I growl at him. _Is he always so rude?_

"This is how Emmett rolls. You'll get used to it," Edward says softly, running his fingers through my fur.

Emmett watches us with huge eyes. "The fuck, dude? What are you doing?" He points to where he's stroking me.

Edward drops his hand, and I bet if he could, he'd be blushing.

The three of us make our way to their house. Emmett keeps shooting us weird looks, but whenever he catches my eye, I glare at him.

Once at the grand house, I realize it's not nice or respectable to be wearing only a pair of shorts. Picking on my thoughts, Edward offers to fetch me some clothes of his. Before I can shout after him not to leave me alone with his brother, he's gone.

I'm not so confident anymore. This imprinting has affected my brain.

I've never been scared of a vampire, but right now as big, burly Emmett advances on me, wringing his hands, I back away with my tail between my legs.

"Emmett, for crying out loud! Leave him alone!" Edward yells, rushing out of the house, a bunch of clothes in his arms. "You don't see me stalking and threatening Rosalie every step, though I hate her guts. Just go inside and stop bothering Jake!"

He doesn't move, staring at us—more accurately, gaping at us. His golden eyes shift between my face and Edward's.

"What's going on here, bro?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Please, join the others inside. Let them know we'll be there in a minute."

Once Emmett is gone, Edward leads me a few yards away so I can phase and have some privacy. He's attentive and caring with me.

"Stop thinking such things of me," he begs me.

I clear my throat, finally in my human form. "I can't stop these thoughts." Snatching a t-shirt from his hands, I tug it over my head after stepping into my shorts. He offers me a pair of jeans.

"About what you said earlier," he murmurs. "About what I want you to be…" He cringes. "I'm not…like that, but my body wants you."

"It's the bond, Edward."

"But I'm not into men!" he whines, balling the remaining clothes in his hands. "It's just that I can't think of anything else but you! And now that I've seen you naked—by the way, thank you for the visual—I'll never be the same again!"

I feel hurt. He doesn't find me attractive.

He shouldn't, but the bond makes me feel like a little girl. To my horror, tears fall from my eyes as rejection burns at my insides.

Cold arms wrap around me, and cold lips press against my forehead as a hand runs soothingly over my back.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't mean it like that. What I wanted to say is the visual makes me want things…things I only ever imagined doing with a woman."

"Oh?" I mumble into his chest, sniffing. I feel safe in his arms.

"We have time to talk in length about that, but now my family is waiting."

I nod, and we walk back.

_Can you hold my hand? I'm scared._

He chuckles, but immediately encases my warm hand in his cold one.

It's strange how the difference in temperature doesn't bother me.

Carlisle meets us in the entrance hallway. His eyes immediately go to our joined hands. Edward only squeezes my fingers, not letting go, as he stares at the vampire in front of us.

"I see what you meant," Carlisle says quietly. "It's a strong bond?" he asks as he leads the way to the living room.

"Can't you tell?" Edward asks under his breath.

"I can," a new voice says confidently. His other brother, the blond one, is standing behind his mate's chair, his hands on her shoulders. "I haven't felt such strong feelings in a long while."

Apparently, he says something else in his head, because Edward tenses next to me, dropping my hand. "I loved Bella more than my own life!"

His brother stares at him, communicating silently.

"You're wrong, Jasper. This can't be right. Yes, Jake's imprinted on me and we're going to discuss our relationship soon, but never say I love him more than I love Bella. Heck, I don't even love him. Not that I know of." He tugs at his hair. "This is so complicated."

"It's not," I speak for the first time since stepping into their house. "It's natural, as easy as breathing."

"Aww, Eddie! The mutt is in love with you! How sweet!"

"Rosalie!" a few voices shout.

I'm trying to keep up. His family is crazy.

"Please, sit down. Be quiet. Your brother has something important to communicate to you," Carlisle says firmly.

Surprisingly, everyone takes a seat. Edward leads me to the only two chairs left empty—they're near Jasper and his mate, that future-seeing freak. He takes the inner seat, leaving me at the head of the table, but puts a hand on my knee, letting me know he's there for me.

"So, you have a desire to get us killed?" Rosalie, the blonde bitch asks snidely. "First, falling for a human, now for a dog."

"It's not by choice," Edward answers, glancing at me.

I bite on my lip, looking scared at the vampires around me. "I…imp-printed on him," I stutter out.

A commotion takes place the next second. Emmett stands up, his chair toppling over; Rosalie fake-gags; the doc's wife sobs dryly and the little future-seeing freak gasps loudly.

"That's why your future has disappeared! You decided to be around him!" she exclaims, staring at Edward wide-eyed.

"Did I?" he asks confused.

"Yes. Your decision is taken. I see you, but nothing clear—it's all a blur."

"Oh." Edward turns to look at me, offering me a small smile.

"This is unacceptable, bro!" Emmett yells. "Let me kill him. This madness will be gone."

Edward stands just as violently as Emmett had a minute ago. "If you hurt a hair on his body, I will make sure Rosalie keeps your ashes in a pouch."

"Like I'd allow that! I'll repay you!" she sneers.

"No, you won't! You're too uptight to go anywhere near a wolf!" Edward snaps. "See? I told you it would come to this!" he addresses Carlisle. "We can never have a normal conversation."

"Because you go and do the most stupid things on Earth!" Rosalie screeches, looking damn scary. "I was right about the human—two ways out of that: killed by you or changed."

Edward growls so loudly the windows vibrate, then he jumps on top of his sister. It takes Emmett and Carlisle to pry him off, along with Jasper's calming waves. The false calm allows me to sort through my head, because I want to get a word in, too. I need to make them understand how this imprinting works.

"Can I say something?" My voice shakes horribly.

Everyone turns to stare at me. Beside Edward's warm gaze, they're all glaring. O_h, well_.

"I want to explain to you how this works," I add, wishing like hell Edward would return to my side. The way Jasper is looking at me sends chills up and down my spine.

Hearing me, he speeds to me side, placing a hand on my shoulder, while stroking my hair with the other. "I'm here, Jake."

"Oh, puh-lease!" Emmett groans.

"Please, explain to us, Jacob," Carlisle speaks up. He's resumed his seat, his hands linked in front of him on the table.

"Imprinting is not like love at first sight, really. It's more like gravity moves. It's not the Earth holding you here anymore, the imprint does... You become whatever they need you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, a friend, or anything else." I'm becoming more confident. I know what I'm saying and it gives me strength.

"Oh, sweet. We might find a dog bowl around here and some treats." Rosalie laughs sadistically.

Edward keeps stroking my hair. "Don't pay any attention to her."

I take a shuddering breath, and continue my explanation. "When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific person, he becomes unconditionally bound to them for the rest of his life. When it happens, the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter. The shape-shifter is left with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person.

Imprinting can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he sees the human object of his imprinting; if the shape-shifter does not react to a human subject the first time he sees them after he phases, he will never imprint on _that_ human."

"You say human, but do you realize Edward is a vampire?" the little freak questions, not sounding rude, just mildly curious.

"There are always exceptions, uh…" I frown, unsure of her name.

"Alice is right," Edward says softly. "What you just said it applies to humans."

"No. Look, we already have exceptions in the pack…or what used to be my pack. Seth is only thirteen, yet he phased a week ago for the first time. Then there's Leah—she's a girl."

"Oh, is that possible?" Carlisle asks curiously.

"Yes. They're all myths, legends…but they're true, apparently."

"Is there more to the imprinting legend?" Jasper asks suddenly.

I feel my ears turning red. "Yes. It is implied that once a shape-shifter imprints, he will be able spend the rest of his life aging alongside his imprintee once he is able to quit phasing. It is also implied that should the imprintee be long-living or immortal, the imprinter will live alongside them as long as he can phase regularly. It is unknown whether shape-shifters need to stop phasing, and for how long, before breeding." I want to say that I'm not sure if this is real, or if I can actually live around Edward forever, but at the stupefied looks on their faces, I realize the last sentence was too much. "It's not necessary. I mean it's not like we can…" I wave my hand between Edward and me.

"Do you want to test that legend, too?" Carlisle wonders, raising an eyebrow. "It may be virtually impossible, but your body may change in time to…accommodate breeding."

Ewww!

I share a horrified look with Edward.

"Regardless of how relationship progresses, the shape-shifter will be at all times very protective and loving to the imprintee. We've already experienced that," I add.

"And vice-versa, apparently," Edward murmurs.

"There's also something else, and I'm just telling you this so you know. I doubt it will be the case, unless one of you irks me. After I've stopped phasing and living a so-called 'normal' life with my soulmate, I can still phase back into a wolf if I'm angry enough, meaning, if my imprintee has come to any harm." I look solemnly around the room.

"I doubt you'll stop phasing with us around," Edward says gently, squeezing my shoulder.

"So this means he's going to live with us?" Esme, the doctor's wife, asks softly.

"Yes. He ripped himself from the pack. He's his own man now. If it bothers any of you, we can move out. A few nights ago, I found a small cottage a few miles into the woods."

"I think that is best, son," Carlisle agrees. "At least, until we get used to his presence. Regardless of how you feel toward him, we still don't like him very much. It's nothing personal, Jacob. You're our mortal enemy. I hope you understand."

I nod.

"Okay, then." Edward pats my shoulder. "Good. Help me pack?" he whispers.

I nod, and follow him up the stairs to his room. The second we're out of the room, I hear an explosion of comments and remarks about us and what's going to happen from now on.

* * *

**All the information about imprintng is from Twilight Lexicon. I twisted it a little to fit my story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

My head is full of Jacob's words.

I never imagined imprinting to be such a complex process. It's much more than what happens when we find a mate. We can live apart from them, of course; not without pain, but we can. Werewolves seem unable do to so.

"What are you taking with you?" he asks, looking around my room. He's in awe at my bookcase, wondering how many times I've read the books, which are my favorites, what kind of music I like—there are so many questions in his head.

"Just some clothes for us. I see they fit you." I nod to my t-shirt and jeans. He looks quite handsome in my clothes.

As much as I want these thoughts to disappear, I can't seem to think of anything else.

I wonder if this imprinting has turned me gay. That will surely make Emmett laugh for decades on end. He's always said I am gay, and I've answered him wittily that, yes, I'm quite happy with my life, to which he groaned and shouted, "Homosexual!" I could go on and on, teasing him that I was a vampire and implicitly nothing homo worked for me.

"Where is this cottage? Does it even exist?" Jacob pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, of course." I sling the backpack over my shoulder. "Come." I guide him to the door of my room.

"Wait." He turns red. "Is there a place I can sleep? You know…like a mattress? Or a blanket?"

I stare at him in shock. _How could I not think of that?_

"I can buy a puppy basket and a blankie on eBay!" Rosalie offers sweetly, from a floor below.

Something flashes in Jacob's eyes, and before I can cover his mouth, he actually says what he's thinking.

"How do you get a blonde to marry you?" he snaps, storming out of my room. I quickly follow, but when I reach him, he's face to face with Rosalie.

"Enlighten me," she sneers.

"No, Jake," I whisper.

"Tell her she's pregnant."

A dead silence fills the house. I see the rage, and Rosalie's plan to attack him, right on time.

Esme is going to kill me, but I grab Jake's wrist and jump out the window on the landing between second and third floor. "Run!" I hiss as I sprint ahead, dragging him after me.

I can hear Emmett trying to hold Rosalie, but I've never seen her so reckless and angry. Apart from the time she took revenge on her future husband and his friends who had taken advantages of her right before the wedding day. Everyone is trying to make her understand Jacob has no idea of her past, but she rips herself from Emmett's grip and chases us.

"Go east. You'll find the cottage," I tell Jacob, before stopping to wait for an enraged Rosalie and talk sense into her.

We've never been friends, but I've learned to tolerate her.

When she appears in my line of view, she sees me and scans the surroundings. Not spotting Jacob, she realizes I have sent him away, which makes her charge after him, picking his scent. I dash after her and slam her back in a tree.

"Stop, Rose!"

She stares at me, surprised. Yes, it's the first time I've call her that, but drastic times call for drastic measures…like kissing her ass.

_What? Release me! _

"Rose," I continue in a gentle tone. "Please forgive Jacob. He has no idea of the tragedy that happened to you. I will explain to him if you allow me. Or, once you've calmed down, you can tell him yourself. Just don't hurt him."

"You really care for the mutt!"

"It's the bond…"

"Don't fool yourself, Edward. It may be the bond, but you look like you care a whole lot for him. I can't believe this, but heck, I've waited for so long to see you happy."

At my shocked expression, she explains better in her head.

_I felt guilty. Carlisle turned me into a vampire for you, to entertain you and possibly become your mate. His plan went wrong when our temperaments didn't match at all. _She giggles nervously, cupping my cheek._ I felt like a failure. Women were meant to make men happy, that's what I've been taught—and I failed at making you happy. You were my suitor._

"I wasn't," I say automatically, finally understanding her.

_Anyway, when you met Bella, I was insanely jealous. You finally found love, in the wrong place. What did that human girl have that I didn't? Of course, I thought it was because of her beating heart, her warmth, her possibility of bearing children._

"Rosalie," I choke out.

_Shh. Let me finish. Then I saw you two together, and realized how much you cared for her when that whole James episode happened. You were so happy with her._

I look away, letting my hands fall from her shoulders. The pain of losing my Bella is still raw and eats at my insides.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. _She hugs me tightly_. It all happened because of me. I called you to tell you what Alice saw. Because of my revenge, you lost her, but now… Now, I feel better when I see you perking up again. As much as I hate to admit it, that dog makes you happy._

My lips twist in a semi smile. "Can you call him by his name, at least?"

"Baby steps."

_Whoa!_ Emmett's shocked gasp separates us from the hug.

"It's okay, Em. We're okay," I tell him.

"Yes, baby. I think I'm starting to understand Edward."

"Took you long enough," I joke. "I have to go check on Jake. Later!" I wave to them and walk to the cottage, feeling lighter than before.

When I arrive at the cottage, Jacob is outside on the porch, looking desolate.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I sit next to him, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Rosalie forgives you."

"I don't care much about Blondie now, though I'm sorry for whatever I said that made her so angry."

I open my mouth to explain her story, but Jacob sobbing startles me. "What happened?" I ask, frowning.

"Your family doesn't like me. And we're stuck together forever—literally. I hate my life! I didn't choose to be born a werewolf."

"And I didn't have a choice when Carlisle turned me into a vampire."

_Yeah, sucks_. His wet eyes find me. _I'm scared, Edward. I'm feeling things I never thought possible._

I nod in agreement, because my growing feelings for him scare me.

_I want you_, he whispers in his head, his face growing red.

"I'm not sure about what we're doing," I admit to him.

"We'll figure out together, if it's not too weird for you."

"Jacob." I cup his cheek, turning his head to stare at him. "I'm beyond finding anything weird since I became a vampire a century ago."

He gives a nervous chuckle. Tentatively, as he stares into my eyes, he raises a shaky hand and touches my cheek. I relish in his burning skin pressed against my cold, but when his face comes closer, I jump to my feet, making him fall on the porch.

"I'm sorry." I help him up. "I'm not ready. Maybe after I hunt?"

_What? You want to attack me or something? _

He's confused, and with good reason.

"No, I feel more in control after I've fed. Which I haven't in too long."

"I could use a bite, too. Let me shift to my wolf from and maybe we can hunt together?"

I stare at him, wondering if he's lost his mind. "You realize I don't know left from right when I hunt?"

"You won't attack me. Trust the bond, Edward. And if you do…I'll stop you."

I give him a skeptical look, but I know I can't stop him.

.

.

.

_Do you share?_

I expect myself to growl and protect the carcass in front of me, but a power greater than me, shifts me to the side and makes space for Jacob. My mouth is still attached to the deer's jugular.

Jake's brown eyes almost smile at me before he rips the back leg and drags it a few feet away, chewing loudly.

Not long later, a puma approaches the clearing we're feeding in. _Ah, come to daddy!_ I grin evilly, pressing to the ground as she stalks to the deer on the edge of the clearing.

_Shit! Run!_ Jake says panicked.

"Don't move!" I hiss lowly. _Don't ruin my favorite game._

He gives me a worried look, before retreating away, scared. The puma sees him, and I can't have her attack him.

I uncoil from my crouched position and jump on her back. She hisses in surprise, pinning me to the ground. I pet her head, making her claw at my face. If she could look shocked at my skin not breaking as she's probably used to, then that's her expression.

Smirking, I roll us around, pinning her front paws above head. She writhers under me, mewling loudly.

_What are you doing?_ Jacob sounds amazed.

I twist the feline's head to the side—effectively killing her—then sink my teeth in her jugular.

Once my thirst is sated, I rip a chunk of dirt from the ground and push her body in, then cover it. When I meet Jacob's eyes, he shakes his big head, letting out a bark that sounds close to laughter.

_Hasn't anyone taught you it's not nice to play with your food?_

"Carlisle might have mentioned it, but I can't say no to a good romp with a puma. They're my favorite."

_Should I be jealous?_

"Of my meal?"

He shrugs, before charging and pushing me to the ground. His big tongue licks at my face, making me sputter.

"Jacob! I might accept this insanity, but please, for the love of all things holy, don't lick me!" I wipe at my face with my sleeve. "At least not while you're a wolf."

_Does that mean I can lick you when I'm human?_

The mood seems to shift one-eighty.

My mind goes in the gutter, and a dormant part of my body wakes at the image of Jacob licking it.

"Let us head back to the cottage. I want to talk first. You have questions."

He nods and steps back, but not before nudging my chin with his wet muzzle.

_If you don't mind, I'll stay in my wolf form. No temptation, and if I fall asleep, it will be a lot more comfortable._

"Alright. I promise to buy you a bed. We can decorate this place—"

_Whoa! You're leaving soon, isn't that right?_ He interrupts me, sounding amused.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Wherever we go, we need to find a place nearby the main house. As they said, they accept you, but it will take some getting used to living around a wolf."

_You're doing a pretty damn good job at being around me._

I smile involuntarily, lounging on the floor next to him, and prop my head in my palm. "Since you've imprinted, you don't smell as bad."

_Oh, sweet!_ He snickers in his head. _Bad choice of words. You used to smell sickeningly sweet, but now it's like…my favorite candy sweet. Does that make sense?_

I'm really not ready to make comparison between scents and food. "Your wet dog smell is bearable."

A few minutes of silence pass. My free hand finds its way to his paw, and I trace the space between his claws with my finger. It's so soft. He follows my finger with his eyes, thinking of how nice it feels.

"Ask me. You had questions back at the house when we were in my room," I prompt him in a soft voice.

_I wonder if I'll ever get used to you picking at my thoughts. That's private stuff!_

"It comes in handy if you decide to check someone else out." _I can't believe I just said that_. "Tell me." I try to distract him from my slip.

He moves his paw and traps my hand to the floor, staring at me in deep concentration_. I doubt I'll give you a reason to worry about that. You will be everything I think about. I hope it won't get overwhelming. I know how it works, because Sam imprinted on Emily, and we see stuff in his head…a lot._

I stroke the underside of his paw—it's velvety soft.

_Anyway… about what I thought in your room. It's embarrassing. If I ask you what you've read and what are your favs…you'll want an answer in return. I don't read. I'm a teenager._

"I'm a teenager too," I joke.

_Yeah, for how many years? We can talk about music._

I smile. "Sure. What's your favorite artist or band?"

_I doubt you like that stuff… but well, I'm into hip-hop and rap. I like Jay-Z._

"He has good lyrics," I agree. "I'm pretty open to every genre, except country music."

_Yes! I mean, YES! I fucking hate that!_ He nods vigorously, his tail whooshing around.

"What else? Don't you like rock music? It's pretty awesome, and as they say, rock never dies."

_Yeah, some. Bella introduced me to some… this is awkward._ Jacob sighs and places his head on his paws. _I miss her. I can't believe…_

My heart twists in pain—at seeing him hurting, and at knowing I'm the one responsible for her death.

Without thinking, I reach to pat his head and thread my fingers through his fur. "It is a crazy situation," I confirm. "I was her boyfriend, and you tried to win her heart. Look how that turned out."

_Yeah… Listen, do you mind if I go to sleep? I need to get away from this emotional roller coaster._

I nod, stroking him behind the ears and earning a whine of pleasure. "Sleep."

_It's been about two or three days since it happened, huh?_

"We'll get used to this. You were right. It's as easy as breathing to be around you." I press a kiss between his eyes. "Sleep, Jake."

_Are you going to go back to the others?_ he asks fearfully.

"I'm staying here with you," I promise.

* * *

**More chapters to come soon.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV**

Last night, I could barely sleep, tossing and turning restlessly. The need for my imprint was clawing at me. Tonight, I sleep like a baby.

I can feel Edward's presence.

From time to time, I even feel his hand on me. There is no doubt I'm having nightmares about Bella, and I know I'm hurting him.

I roll on my side. My head is resting on something hard, and my neck hurts a little.

As I fidget around, I realize I phased back to human during the night. The hard thing under my cheek in Edward's leg, and his hand is combing through my hair.

"Are you awake?" he whispers.

"Yeah," I croak out. Yawning, I nuzzle closer to him.

"Your dreams are fascinating."

Blood fills my cheeks. "Except the nightmares."

"They're part of you, Jacob. In sleep, your brain relives the most intense feelings you experience during daytime. But I was referring to the dream you had about…us."

_I can't remember it! Bummer! I hope it was good._

"Oh, trust me. It was." He smirks, caressing my cheek with the back of his index finger.

_Oh, really?_ "Tell me," I whisper, sitting up.

"I can show you," he says, dead-serious.

"Really?" I'm beyond excited.

_My imprint wants me!_

"Of course, I do, Jacob," he murmurs, tugging me closer until I'm straddling his hips. His fingers grasp my hair, bringing my face closer to his.

Liquid honey, golden eyes bore into mine as I lick my lips.

_Holy fuck! I'm about to kiss a leech—not any leech at that, but Edward Cullen._

"Don't insult the person that's about to kiss you and pour everything he feels into that kiss," he reproaches me.

_Sorry_.

I cup his cheeks, tilting my head.

Our lips meet for the first time, and a violent shiver rips down my spine as warmth engulfs me, despite the coldness of Edward's lips. This feels so right. Keeping his face between my hands, I kiss him harder, probably bruising my lips on his hard ones. When I try to deepen the kiss, he pulls away, looking almost in pain.

I frown. "Don't do this! You can't hurt me!" I plead with my eyes.

"I don't want to take any chances."

"Edward, if you think I can survive for the rest of eternity with you only kissing my lips, you're sadly mistaken!" I shout, then push him to the floor.

He falls, or allows me to push him, whatever. But I'm on a mission.

Trapping his hands above his head, I fuse our mouths together again, sticking my tongue between his lips. Edward moans loudly, giving me access without even wanting to.

I high-five myself in my head.

Suddenly, he rips his mouth from mine—when it was getting better—only to burst into hysterical laughter.

Can vampires go mad?

He laughs harder, pointing to me.

Now my feeling are hurt. Am I horrible at kissing?

What the fuck is his problem?

_You can hear me, can't you? What's your problem?_ I hiss, folding my arms across my chest.

"Jacob, you…" He chuckles, taking a huge, unnecessary breath. "You just high-fived yourself for gaining access inside my mouth. Please, allow me to take a moment and laugh. That was the most childish and adorable thing I've ever seen!"

I pout. Yeah, I'm immature. So what?

"I ruined the moment, didn't I?" Edward asks once he's calmed down.

"You can say that again."

We stare at each other, and just like that, the mood returns. I don't know who moves first, but we meet in the middle—our bodies crashing together, lips mashed, fingers exploring. I can't get enough of him.

Just as soon as the excitement started, it ends when Edward rips himself away from me, clenching his hands.

"What the hell do you want?" he hisses, angrily.

I stare, dumbstuck.

"Fuck off!" he shouts, staring at the wall behind me.

I'm beginning to think he's lost his mind.

His hand cups my cheek as his face contorts in what looks like pain. "Jasper is outside. He's come to bring me back to the house. Charlie is there, wanting answers."

"But you're supposed to be dead!" I scream, gripping his shirt.

"That's a given," he says amused. "Uh, Carlisle must have let it slip that I'm alive...if that's what I am."

"Come on, man! Charlie looks ready to murder everyone within a ten mile radius," Jasper urges him.

"Can I tag along?" I wonder aloud, not losing the grip I have on Edward's shirt.

"Okay." He takes my hand and leads the way out of the house.

"I'm sorry," Jasper apologizes. His eyes linger on our joined hands, before he walks ahead on us. He has some sort of discussion with Edward, to which he gets one-worded answers.

I'm starting to hate this mind-reading thing. It's cool and everything when it's directed at me, when I'm too lazy to talk, but hearing him answering stuff when I don't hear the question is annoying.

"Wait!" Edward suddenly halts us. His head cocks to the side, a frown appearing between his brows. "Carlisle is talking to Charlie. He's rectified the mistake, and told him both Alice and I died, as well. Where's Ally?" He turns to Jasper.

"Here!" A small voice whispers from behind the trees to my right. "I left as soon as Charlie appeared."

"Damn, this sucks! Telling people you're dead or hiding…" I mumble.

"Well, we need a good story every time we move away. Either Carlisle has a new job, or we head to college and they tag along. It's always different."

"And now, we needed this story."

"Esme is acting the part perfectly. She's been sobbing constantly in her handkerchief," Alice tells me quietly, sounding damn sad.

Jasper walks to her and hugs her tightly, kissing the top of her head. I lean closer to Edward and he wraps his arm around me, much like the couple in front of us.

_Is that what we are? A couple?_

"I'd like to think that, yes, we are. After what just happened back at the cottage..." he murmurs in my ear.

My face flushes. "So now you have to leave sooner than planned?"

"We already have everything planned out," Alice says, regaining some giddiness in her voice. "We just need another sit-down to decide where to go."

"What are the options?"

Edward groans at my stupid question. It launches a countless list of places I've never heard of before, said so fast that the words mingle.

"Alice, breathe!" Jasper chuckles.

She throws him a nasty look, continuing to talk.

I give Edward an apologetic look. _I had no idea my question would start such a shit-storm._

He laughs, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "All the places are located in cloudy towns so we can actually go out at some point," he explains quietly.

I nod in understanding. "Are you taking me with you?" I know it's stupid, but I want to make sure.

"I can't leave one of my limbs behind," Edward says seriously, staring into my eyes with adoration.

My heart swells, along with something else. I wish we hadn't been interrupted earlier, but maybe it's for the best. We need to talk more. I still have no idea what I'm doing, but I know all I want is him.

"Me, too." He brings my face closer, our noses bump as our lips brush against each other.

"Christ, Edward! Stop, seriously," Jasper begs in a strained voice.

Alice smiles wickedly. "Thank you, Edward. That was a great wave of arousal you sent. Come on, Jazzy. I'm sure we can find something fun to do. Follow me!"

"Witch," he mutters under his breath, before taking off after his mate who has run off into the forest.

"What just happened?" I ask, confused.

"You know how he can manipulate emotions… Well, it gets the best of him if the people around him feel something strong."

"Oh. That's so not fair!"

"What's not fair?" Edward asks, stroking my hand.

"That they can do that, have fun… We can't."

"Of course, we can, Jacob! But that doesn't mean we're ready for that step. At least, I know I'm not." He tucks some of my hair behind my ear. "Maybe after we move to the new location…"

"I'd like that." Taking a handful of the hair at the back of his neck, I pull his head down and kiss him roughly. _We can do this until then._

He replies by deepening the kiss.

A few hours later, after Charlie is long gone and the lovebirds have returned—Alice's hair sticking in every direction—we are ready to have the sit-down. She doesn't seem fazed by the reproachful looks she gets from Esme about her behavior.

I want to take the blame, but then I remember I'm mad at her, at them. I'm jealous.

I want that with Edward.

"All in due time," he whispers in my ear.

We're at the big table in their living room once again, but this time we're not discussing our relationship. They're all fighting about the next place they're going—_we're_ going.

"No for Montana!" Emmett shouts, slapping his hand on the table.

"Okay, Montana is off the list." Carlisle crosses the state from the list in front of him. "What about North Carolina? We have a few houses there. It will work very well with the new member of our family." He smiles kindly at me.

"Aw, but what about our friends from Denali?" Rosalie moans loudly.

"I'm sure we're going to stay away from them until they understand what happened between our Edward and Jacob. Don't forget, Rose, that Irina lost her friend to the pack's claws."

"How do you know that?" I blurt out.

"Tanya, Irina's sister, called to ask if we were aware of what happened. They had no idea we were no longer in the area," Carlisle explains.

"Not like we'd have helped him," Edward mutters darkly. "I'd probably have helped the pack, or at least cheered them on. I can't believe Laurent came after Bella."

"And then Victoria, too," I remind him quietly.

"Lucky your pack took care of them."

I nod, agreeing wholeheartedly. It's been fun hunting the vamps.

"Do you remember that town in Virginia? We stayed there for several years in the seventies," Esme says softly, covering Carlisle's hand on the table.

"Lynchburg?" he asks.

"The one located in the foothills of Blue Ridge Mountains?" Edward almost shouts in excitement.

"Ah!" Emmett exclaims just as loudly. "That bear tasted so damn good!"

"There are universities, too. I think we need a break from high school." Jasper grins. "And malls for my crazy shopaholic wife."

Alice beams at him, taking his face in her hands and planting a loud kiss on his mouth.

"Does everyone agree on our new destination?" Carlisle checks, looking around the table.

Everyone nods eagerly.

_Huh, I had no idea something as common as moving away could be so exciting._

"You'll see how fun this is!" Edward tells me, wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Alright!" Esme stands. "I want everyone to go to the basement and get boxes for packing their belongings. No fighting. No pushing on the stairs. There are plenty boxes for everyone."

As if telling them to start war, chaos erupts. Through a glare between Edward and Emmett, they dash out of the room. Jasper sprints after them.

"CHILDREN!"

I can't help but laugh.

"Oh, honey, you'll get used to them," she tells me in a motherly tone, then follows them. I hear her scolding the boys.

"As long as they don't corrupt you, too," Alice mumbles. "Maybe you can talk some sense into Edward, and keep him from picking fights with Emmett."

Edward appears in the doorway, a bunch of boxes in his arms. "I don't pick fights. I just stand up for myself when he's annoying me," he explains. "Come, help me pack, Jake."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob's POV**

He has tons of stuff in his room. I'm instructed to move his books to the boxes on the floor, while he stows his vinyl discs carefully in another box.

Once all his prized collection is safe in the box, he grabs a black marker and writes on top—FRAGILE.

"Are you okay with the books? Want a hand? Or can I move on and pack my movies?"

"I'm okay with the books," I tell him. "I can't believe you have so many."

He shrugs modestly. "If you like any…"

"Still a teenager, remember?"

"Me too, what do you know?" He laughs, and the sound makes my stomach tighten in need. It's such a beautiful sound.

I place the stack of books in the box, and when I turn, Edward's standing right in front of me, close enough I can smell his sweet scent.

"I need you, too," he murmurs, bending to kiss me.

I groan in his mouth, jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. He wraps one arm around my hips and places the other under my butt, kissing me hungrily. My fingers tug at his hair as I grind against his tight stomach. Both his hands move under my ass, kneading the flesh there, while he walks me to the wall, pressing my back against it. I can feel him hard, long, pulsing.

_Fuuuck! This is so good, Edward!_ I moan in my head. _Please, do something._

He whimpers, pushing his hips into mine, his grip on my ass almost painful. His lips move to my throat, leaving a trail of burning cold kisses in his wake.

"Guys, tone it down! I'm in a constant state of arousal!" Jasper yells from somewhere in the house.

"Jasper!" Edward gasps against my neck. "Shut up!" He crashes me to his chest, mumbling my name as his hips move faster, the angle changing. Our hard dicks meet, and I hiss in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"MORE!" I shout when his movements falter. _I need to come_, I beg him quietly.

"Me, too! Never like this... Uh, Jake! What have you done to me?"

"Stop talking," I whine, throwing my head back. "GAAAH!" I scream, and he rocks his hard dick against mine. The denim is creating a delicious feeling, adding something more to the friction. I start convulsing, and for a moment, I'm afraid I'm going to phase, but then I simply melt in his arms. His growls turn animalistic as he finds completion.

Edward takes a step back, and cringes when he sees the wet spot on his left thigh—a rather large wet spot. What grabs my attention is not the spot, but his still hard cock.

Wordlessly, he grabs two pairs of clean jeans and boxers, offering me one of each, before showing me to his bathroom.

I guess he's…embarrassed? I've no idea what to think of his behavior.

Shit.

I turn to stare at him, trying to figure out what's wrong.

The only time I had no idea what to do with myself after an orgasm was the first time it happened. Which means…

_Was that your first time?_

He scoffs, looking away.

_Not the first time you…ejaculated…the first time you did it with someone else._

He still doesn't meet my eyes.

_Wait! You're a virgin?_ I frown, staring at him confused. Surely, living for so long. Definitely, he fooled around.

"No, no, no. Just stop thinking. I can't believe what we just did!" He grabs a fistful of his hair. "Such atrocious behavior on my part."

"What's wrong with that? I mean, I haven't been with anyone before—girl or boy, but well, I actually _am_ sixteen." I shrug. "Don't fight this. It's the bond, Edward. So what you haven't been with another boy before? It wasn't weird, right?"

"Jacob!" he hisses, glaring at me. "I've never done anything close to that, okay? Christ, I never even touched my…" He gestures to his dick. "I never had a desire to be with anyone until I met Bella, but of course, she was out of bounds. I was afraid to even touch her. Then you come and this…this happens!" He raises his arms above his head. "It's too much. I really need to take this slowly."

I gape at him like a fish out of water.

_You've never touched yourself? _"Do you actually expect me to believe that crap?"

"YES! Ask any member of this family. Ask _Jasper_!"

A chorus of agreement comes from his family members.

_Whoa. We really need baby steps in this relationship. I'm going to teach you the art of jerking-off._

Edward drops his shower supplies, staring at me in shock.

I'm fighting amusement at his expression and at the sight on the floor. "Why do you need shower gel or shampoo?"

"I do wash. Hunting can get dirty sometimes," he answers stiffly, gathering the bottles and striding to his room.

I guess we're fighting.

Once alone in the bathroom, I remember the reason I'm here. His clothes are still in my hands.

"Hey, can I borrow you shower gel? I'd like to take a shower." I return to his room.

Edward is carrying neatly folded shirts to a large suitcase open in the middle of his room. He points to his desk. I grab both his shower gel and shampoo, then lock myself in the bathroom.

Fine, be like this. I'm only trying to be a good sport.

Such an insensitive guy.

An idiot.

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

I just want to be helpful.

I have only good intentions. I want to guide him through the marvelous art of jerking-off. Still can't believe that's true. What man in his right mind doesn't touch his dick? Seriously?

I doubt he was never hard before he met Bella. Really hard to believe.

His true age must have made it difficult for him at some point. Seventeen is sure not different than sixteen. Everything makes you hard—even your favorite meal.

I wash myself mechanically, wondering what's going to happen when I step out of the bathroom. Is he going to continue ignoring me? Is he going to apologize? Yeah, right. Edward, apologizing? That would be rich.

When I pull the curtain away, I shriek loudly—totally not my finest moment.

Edward's perched on the toilet seat. Why does he even have one? Still, he's sitting there, one leg crossed at the knee over the other, his hands folded on his lap, a genuine smile on his face.

"You can be adorable, Jacob."

I scowl at him, keeping the curtain around my lower half, and look around for a towel. There isn't one.

"Don't call me adorable! I'm a guy! Puppies are adorable."

"I see no difference!" Blondie's voice floats from a floor below.

"Shut your mouth, unless you want another blonde joke coming your way!" I bark. My eyes meet Edward's. "Do you mind fetching me a towel?"

"Fetch one yourself. You're the dog!" Blondie doesn't seem to know when to shut up.

"Ignore her," Edward whispers, rushing into his room and returning three seconds later with a large, fluffy, white towel.

_Just a tiny joke. No babies involved_, I beg him in my head.

"If you must."

_He's allowing me!_ I do my imaginary fist-pump, shaking a finger at him when he bursts into laughter.

I clear my throat loudly, folding the towel around my waist after patting my torso quickly.

"How do you get a blonde on the roof?" I question, fighting off my smirk.

"Do enlighten me!" she sneers. I can imagine her arms folded over her chest, or flipping her hair over her shoulder with an air of importance.

"Tell her drinks are on the house!"

Everyone in the house hollers in laughter, but it isn't loud enough to cover Rosalie's mumbled words, "I don't get it."

"Babe, you know how humans offer drinks to friends—_if they're a bartender, let's say_—and they say it's on the house? But in the joke, the blonde is so stupid she thinks the drinks are actually _on_ the house!" Emmett explains to her, while everyone else roars with laughter.

I'm leaning against Edward, tears spilling down my cheeks, my sides hurting from laughing so hard.

"Oh!" She sounds angry. "You just called me stupid! You better run faster than me Emmett McCarty!"

"No, babe. I was talking about the joooo—ARGH!" A door slams to the wall as I hear them running out the house.

"He's funny. We need to keep him around," I hear Alice declaring.

"Thank you," I whisper, feeling flattered.

"Alice, it's a given. Of course, Jake stays," Edward tells her, hugging me tightly.

I hug him back, nuzzling below his ear. _You smell so good_. I bite back a moan.

"We need to finish packing," he reminds me, looking pained. "When we arrive at the new house, I promise I'm open to whatever you want to throw at me."

"Deal!" I cheer.

I get dressed and follow him to his room. While he carries his clothes to the suitcase, I continue with the books.

By nightfall, his whole room is neatly packed in different sized boxes with different labels on each of them.

I'm tired and too embarrassed to admit I'm starving. I've tried to hide my thoughts from Edward, and I've done a pretty damn good job.

He's with Carlisle in his study, helping him pack. I'm still in his room, sitting on the couch.

There's a knock on the door, then it opens before I can answer. Alice slips inside, footing the door shut. Her hands are full—on a large wooden tray are different dishes and a soda can.

"I thought you might be hungry," she says gently, placing the tray on my knees.

"You really shouldn't have…"

"Don't be silly!" She perches herself on the windowsill, drawing her knees up, and stares out the window.

I try not to wolf down the food, but it tastes so good. I wish I had more than one mouth to inhale it quicker.

"Easy, don't make yourself sick," she chides, not even looking my way.

"Why are you here? I mean, don't you have to pack?"

"I packed already." Her voice is distant. "It's so odd, how not seeing the future clearly is giving me something that probably rivals human headaches—all because of you. Then when I'm around you, my so-called headache diminishes in intensity."

"I give you headaches?" I blurt out. I can't figure out what she's talking about.

"Yes! I can't see clearly with you around. I know I have to get used to this. You'll be around for a while."

"A while puts it loosely," I joke, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes to go with the chicken leg in my other hand.

She gives me a small smile. "You're a good kid, Jake. I always thought you were nice. Bella never said a bad thing about you."

"Yeah, but from the last time you talked to her and now, I've become a monster."

"We talked on the plane to Italy. You were her best friend. I could tell that if things were different, if Edward never appeared in her life…you two would have become an item."

A loud growl comes from a couple floors below.

I guess Edward doesn't agree with that theory.

"Damn right, I don't!" he snaps.

"You see, Jacob, your situation now is ridiculously crazy. You were both in love with Bella, you were enemies in every aspect of the word, and now you're bound together forever. You're going to fall in love. I know that."

"Why don't you let us discover what this relationship will bring in time? Stop meddling with people's future!" Edward is in the doorway of his room, glaring at his sister. "If I fall for him, let me realize it on my own."

"You will." She nods, walking to him and kissing his cheek. "I care for you, Edward. I'm just trying to help. You should allow Jacob to help with this tension in your body."

"ALICE!" we both yell at the same time.

Thankfully, Jasper comes to save his little mate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you might be hungry," Edward says once we're alone.

"Don't worry. Go back to helping the Doc. I'm good here." I point to my half-eaten food.

Throwing me a killer smile, he turns to leave and it's like he floats out of the room. It's nice seeing him carefree.

"You make me happy," he admits softly from the top of the stairs. Our eyes meet for a second, before he disappears from view.

* * *

**I'll take a moment here and thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I want you all to know that I read the reviews and cherish them. There's literally no time to answer. Plenty more chapters coming up...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

As I pack Carlisle's bookcase, I stumble over a few books I definitely had no idea he possessed. They're very explicit in sexual ways. One of them is about the art of copulation between males.

_Really? _I'm awestruck. Why would Carlisle have such a book?

I wonder…has he felt different toward me at some point before he met Esme?

This Jacob thing has opened my eyes on so many aspects of life.

_Confused, mildly curious, interested, slightly aroused… a mosaic of feelings._

My eyes snap to the doorway where Jasper is leaning against the jamb; ankles crossed, arms folded, smirk on his face.

"Are you here to help me? I can't believe Carlisle abandoned me."

"Esme needed his assistance." _You'll see in due time that you can't say no to your mate, no matter how absurd the request is._

"Jazz, are you going to help me?" I repeat, placing the book about male copulation to the side. I need to inspect that. _Light reading before bedtime?_ I almost snort at my silliness.

Jasper closes the door of Carlisle's study and strides to me, picking up the book I just put away. He seems to be weighing it in his hand as he stares at me.

_I read this a short time after we joined you._

Did Carlisle have it this whole time and I never crossed paths with it? Maybe he kept it hidden, but why now…? Oh, he must have done it on purpose. Sneaky of him.

"I see and feel all your conflicted feelings, Edward," Jazz says quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's understandable."

"How do you know?"

"Well, before…" _You know when I was with Maria…there were times she engaged in polyamorous sexual acts._ "I had no idea these acts weren't right. I enjoyed it. Heck, I loved it!"

Without knowing—_I hope_—he sends sparks our arousal my way. I can see it all in his head. He's alone with Maria in a tent, naked, intertwined, moving, and suddenly another man steps in the tent, immediately joining them.

"After I met Alice, I understood that wasn't exactly what people call moral or normal, because well…this wasn't common in that time. I never loved Maria, thus why I could share her with others. And she never loved me, either."

Now I can clearly see Jasper with another man. Maria is no longer around.

"That's Peter," he whispers to me, wearing a light smile. "He's been a great friend."

"And a little more," I add, feeling a tightening in my stomach as Jasper replays in his head his nights with his friends.

_I thought there was something wrong with me, _he admits in his head, staring me in the eye_. To tell you the truth, when he met Charlotte, I was jealous. But never mind. Now I have Alice and I love her with all my being. That will always be part of me, my past, but I don't need it._

He steps away, and walks over to stare out the window.

_What I mean to tell you, Edward, is that you shouldn't be ashamed of wanting Jacob. Bond or no bond, it's what your body desires. Give into the temptation._ He turns his head to me, giving me a heated look. _But do it away from us. It's going to be so intense, like nothing you ever felt._

He shudders. "God knows how much tension you've accumulated in a century." _Oh, and do take his hint and spank the monkey. If not for kicks, just to know what to expect._

I'm speechless.

I can't actually process that my best friend has been with another man at some point. If I have picked up correctly on his thoughts, he's even found me attractive at some point. He's encouraging me to explore my relationship with Jake, to masturbate. I've always hated that term and its meaning.

A little self-loving hasn't hurt anyone, people say. But I always viewed it as an atrocious act. It may be because I'm from a time when being involved sexually with someone meant to actually love that person and give your whole person to them. Making love was to show them you adored them and worshiped the ground they walked. Making loved had the sole purpose of creating a new life.

"And Edward?" He grabs my attention. "This is a good book." He places it on the table, before walking to the door.

"Hey, wait!" I finally find my voice. "Help me?" I wave around. Out of the seven huge bookcases, I have only finished three.

"Sure." He grins and heads to the last bookcase. "I'll start with that one."

We finish well into the night.

I return to my room where I find Jacob's long body curled on my small couch. He's snoring, looking adorable. I approach him and crouch near his head, running a hand through his hair.

My hands seem to have a mind of their own. I can't stop touching him whenever I'm around him.

He's dreaming of us. I stare in fascination as his face, before closing my eyes and allowing his dream to take over me.

Jacob's in the shower, washing and humming to himself. I appear behind him, wrapping my arms around his strong body. The water feels nice on his heated skin, and my cold skin feels good against his back. I trail my hands over his chest, tweaking one of his nipples, earning a loud moan from him. He pushes his ass back into me, meeting my erection. I groan in his ear. Reaching behind him, Jacob grabs a fistful of my hair, his head falling back against my shoulder. I take advantage of the new position and kiss and lick his neck. He groans, turning around and smashing his lips to mine, his hands on either side of my waist. I'm surprised to see myself in his dream as I wrap my legs around his waist. _Fuck, it feels good!_ His large, hot hands are under my ass, holding me. Our hard dicks are touching, bobbing and jerking. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, burrowing my face in his neck and inhaling his overwhelming heady scent. Then I feel something wet and round at my back entrance.

I stiffen and scream when he pushes inside.

To my horror, I realize the scream is real. And it isn't mine.

"OW, dude!" Jacob yells, clutching at his wrist.

I have no idea how I grabbed his wrist or that I was crashing it.

_Damn, I was having a nice dream. Fuck, this shit hurts._ He rubs his wrist, glaring at me.

"I'm so sorry!" I say fervently. "Your dream was more than nice," I murmur, kissing his swollen wrist, wrapping it between my hands. I'm sure my cold skin acts like a pack of ice on his toasty warm skin.

_Can you call the doc?_ Jake searches my eyes. _I might forgive you for breaking my wrist if you make that fantasy happen._

I moan, placing a sloppy kiss on his mouth. "Carlisle!" I call, turning my head to the door. "Can you bring the first aid kit here?"

_You know how to pick 'em, bro! All of 'em accident prone!_ Emmett laughs from his spot in the living room where he's taking apart the audio system.

"Shut up, Emmett! It was my fault," I hiss, just as Carlisle appears in my room with his bag.

His eyes widen when he sees Jake's wrist. His wrist bone is definitely at an odd angle.

"It will hurt a little," he warns him. _Distract him, son. Any way you can. I need to put the bone back in the socket._

I want to hurt myself for causing him pain, but do as Carlisle asks. Cupping Jake's cheek in my hands, I stroke it, lean closer, and brush my nose to his.

"Tell me how it ends—your fantasy," I whisper against his lips.

Blood rushes to his face as he averts his eyes. _I take you in the shower—hard, fast, animalistic. You love it and claw at my back asking for more. I slam into you repeatedly until my legs grow tired, then you push me on my back on the soft carpet in the bathroom and riiiidee_— "FUCKING HELL!" he shouts, his face scrunched in pain.

I kiss him, feeling a welcoming heat spread through my body. I'm so wound up.

Carlisle wraps his wrist in white bandage, warning me to be careful. "You'll heal fast, kid." He pats Jake's head then leaves the room, checking mentally if there's anything left to pack.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for hurting you. I was so captivated by your dream…"

"Don't worry. The doc's right. I'll heal fast, thanks to my wolf genes."

I smile, grateful of that. I hate to see him in pain more than necessary.

_Stop worrying, seriously. It could have been worse._ He pulls my bottom lip from my teeth. _You could have bitten me._

My eyes widen. "Don't say such things! My venom will kill you!"

_We don't know. Everything is upside down. I mean, you smell…pleasant to me. Maybe your venom won't kill me._

"Let's not test that theory," I beg. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure." I watch him with a light smile as he walks to my bathroom. I never thought my heart could feel so full, almost beating again.

He returns to my side quickly, lounging back on the couch and yawning. His hands go under his cheek as he rolls to face me. "You don't have to stay here," he mumbles.

"Nonsense." I slide in front of the couch, resting my head back so it's close to his. "I promise not to touch you."

He chuckles, and soon he's fast asleep again. This time, his dreams are innocent, not molten like the previous one.

To give me something to do, I thumb through the book I borrowed from Carlisle. The text is explicit, but the images—the pictograms—they're downright graphic. It talks about pleasuring your partner, how to prepare for the sexual act, what to search for once inside—apparently, pressure on the prostate gland can bring immense pleasure.

I'm so into the book I don't see the dawn breaking, or hear Jacob stirring awake. Only when I hear his gasp in my ear, I realize he's up and checking what I'm reading over my shoulder.

Tilting my head back, I see him rubbing at his eyes.

_Not seeing clearly. The fuck is he reading? Graphic novels?_

I chuckle, pressing my lips to his cheek. "It's just a book. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he croaks, wrapping his arms around my neck, burrowing his face into my shoulder. _I could sniff him the whole day._ _So sweet._

"Thank you?" I word it as a question, teasing him.

He flushes bright red, whining against my skin. Then, surprising me, he licks at the column of my neck. I shudder as pleasure explodes in every pour of my body. Not thinking clearly, I swing him around, bringing him on my lap and devouring his mouth. I can't get enough of him.

_EDWARD!_ Jasper yells in his head. I pull away from Jake, startled.

Shit. I'm getting carried away.

"Carlisle, you need to buy them a house away from us. Or better, leave them here and we can move to the other side of the country!" Jasper pleads.

_Oops_. Jake giggles, pressing his chest to mine, his black eyes sparkling.

I shrug nonchalantly.

His stomach makes a loud growling noise. Poor Jacob hides his face in my neck again, embarrassment clouding his mind.

I comb my fingers through his soft hair, trying to soothe him. "It's something normal to be hungry, darling."

_Darling?_

Almost everyone in the house repeats my term of endearment for Jake.

It's my turn to be embarrassed. It slipped, but it's nothing I don't feel.

"Guys, stop it! Too much. It's a rollercoaster of emotions around here!" Jasper cries out.

Alice comes skipping in my room with a bowl, carton of milk, and a cereal box. Jake looks grateful and once he combines them, he starts eating. I have no idea what's so appealing about those mushy cereals—they look disgusting, and smell terrible.

"Is it any good?" I am really curious.

He stops, his spoon suspended in the air. "It's fantastic!" He nods enthusiastically.

"I can't understand how that…thing is any good. Bella used to like it, too."

"It has proteins. Humans love cereal with milk."

I nod in understanding. "Hurry. I'm going to help the others fill the back of the truck with our belongings."

"What truck?"

"We have a truck and use it when we move away."

_Like a real, big truck?_

"You'll see." I wink, and leave him to finish his breakfast.

Emmett is the one who drives the beast every time. It is easier to do this ourselves, because having U-Haul help us every few years became suspicious. Even if we used different names, it happened that the drivers were the same and recognized us.

Jasper and Alice are inside the container, arranging everything Rose, Esme, and Emmett hand them.

"Come here. I need to know where you want to place the piano!" Alice calls, her voice echoing in the enclosed space.

"Between boxes so it won't get damaged if Emmett does something crazy while driving," I answer, jumping in the tow of the truck.

She immediately explains how she wants to organize everything, and how my piano will end up between the bed mattresses and other clothes boxes. I'm grateful for her. She's always cared about my beloved possession. I've had the piano since I was a little boy. Carlisle brought it one night to our hiding place when we were still in Chicago. It was the first time since I was turned that I wanted to weep, and couldn't.

Esme enjoys listening to me play. Carlisle is proud of me when it comes to anything piano related—whether I play a masterpiece, or one of my creations. Rosalie doesn't care much until she feels like playing herself—that's when we start fighting, because no one is allowed to touch my piano. Emmett always makes fun of me, telling me piano is for pussies or gay—that will fuel his comments now that I'm proving him right. As for Jasper, he's not really into the piano, but he never tells me to stop if I decide to play when he's around.

_I hope Jake likes it._ I find myself worrying he won't like it. Kids these days don't appreciate classical music at its righteous level. I'll teach him to love it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jacob's POV**

Late into the evening, we're ready to go.

I wish I could tell my dad goodbye, but he'll judge me for my choice. Heck, it's not my choice. The wolf within me chose Edward, then the human realized there's so much more to the leech. He's funny, sweet, caring, and so innocent. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that he lived for a century and never ever touched himself that way.

_Just wait, I'm going to teach you so much_. I smirk to myself.

Oh, and he's started calling me _darling,_ which makes my insides melt.

"Ready?" Edward asks, stepping into his empty room.

_Yes_. I incline my head, walking to his side.

He rests his hand on the small of my back, leading me downstairs. Every door is open, showing empty rooms as if no one has even lived here.

"Where is everyone?" I wonder.

"Outside, getting ready for the long trip. You're going to ride with me, of course. Any time you need anything—food, water, pee break, to sleep—stop me."

"Uh, really, it's okay. I can sleep in the car."

"Don't be stubborn. Anyway, you won't have to tell me. I will know." He taps his temple, grinning cunningly.

"I hate you!" I pout, stomping out of the house.

"Trouble in paradise?" Emmett asks, smirking. He's leaning against their huge truck. It has two long tows filled with their possessions. I can finally see why moving is fun for them.

"None of your business," I bark, continuing my walk to Edward's car.

"Aw, don't be like that!" the man in question whines behind me. "I promise not to read your mind more than necessary!"

"Freak," I mutter under my breath.

"What did you just call me, mutt?"

"Children, we don't have time to fight!" Esme reminds us, coming closer.

"Yes, kiss and make up. You have a long drive ahead cooped up in that all-American mother's car," Emmett adds, laughing.

Edward whirls around, jabbing his finger toward him. "Say one more thing against my car! I dare you!"

"I always thought you bought it as a mid-life crisis, or whatever you want to call it."

Edward growls and jumps on top of Emmett, knocking him to the ground.

"BOYS!" Esme rushes over, pulling them apart.

It's so freaking funny, I almost forget he insulted me moments ago. I thought we were over the whole mutt/leech thing.

"You still call me that in your head!" Edward quips.

"You shouldn't know what I call you in my head! I could call you asshole or fuck hot, it makes no difference. Stay the fuck away from my head!"

"Oh, but you love it when you have the advantage to communicate something embarrassing to me without the others hearing. Okay, have it your way. Watch me if I answer to anything you say in your head!" he snaps. He walks to the driver's side, snatching the door open and sliding inside.

Oh, hell! What did I just get myself into?

_I'm sorry! I take it back. Edward?_

I rush into his car. As I fumble with my seatbelt, he starts the engine, ignoring me.

_Edward?_ I try again.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"Yeah, right."

I put my hand on his thigh. "You didn't mean it, did you?"

He looks at me and narrows his eyes, before battling my hand away. Sighing heavily, he adjusts the GPS, muttering, "I know, Carlisle. I'll try."

I guess Carlisle is trying to make us get along, but Edward seems to be extra mean.

Right then and there I decide to take advantage of this not paying attention to my thoughts. He'll regret promising that.

"Jacob, would you like to choose the music? You'll find a few iPods in the glove compartment, each has a different genre."

Of course, he has different iPods for each genre. I snatch the compartment open and find ten black, large gadgets. I don't feel like listening to anything particular, so I choose Pop. You can't go wrong with that, and I'm really curious of what he has there.

Sweet, he likes Michael Jackson.

Soon, we pull out of the driveway, and leave their house in Forks behind. I stare out the window, trying to stow away every memory I have about this place; when I was a kid, the beach, Bella, my friends, Dad, imprinting on Edward and slowly falling for him.

Imperceptibly, the car swerves a little, but when I glance at him, he's the picture of calmness, hands wrapped loosely against the wheel, slouched in his seat.

Huh, he doesn't know I'm falling? Interesting. I bet he is, too.

I've thought I made myself clear on my feelings for him. I've thought he realized what imprinting actually means—it's more than falling in love, it's being bond forever to that person: physically, emotionally, on every level.

Chancing another look at my companion, I see a frown between his brows.

"You have some food and drinks in the bag behind your seat. Esme took care of it. I guess it will cover you for a few hours," he says quietly.

To give me something to do, I check the contents of the bag. Yummy! Sandwiches, chips, chocolate bars, soda, and bottles of water. "It's more than enough. It should last me at least two days." I think. It depends on how hungry I get. Shrugging, I put away the bag and lean back my seat, folding my arms behind my head. "Do you mind turning the AC on? It's kinda hot in here."

"Sure." He immediately pushes a button, then turns the temperature lower. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect. Thanks."

He nods stiffly, turning to watch the road and humming along with the songs.

_Are we really fighting?_

I wait and wait and wait. He doesn't answer.

Huffing, I kick my shoes off and plant my feet on the dashboard. As soon as I get comfortable, the car screeches to a halt, nearly choking me when the belt cuts into my throat.

"Get your feet off the dashboard this instant or else!"

"Or else, what?" I challenge, not moving an inch.

He leans closer, and for a wild second, I think he's going to punch me, or kiss me or…something. But in reality, he opens my door. "Get out. You're walking there, or hitchhiking."

"Are you fucking serious now?"

"Choose."

I let my feet slide off the dashboard. Sheesh! He's crazy.

"Close the door."

_No shit?_ I slam it shut, making him cringe.

"I love Elisa, so if you harm her in any way, I will kill you!"

_Who the fuck is Elisa? _I wonder idly.

He huffs, annoyed, and pulls back on the main road.

_Whoa!_ "You named your car…Elisa?" I laugh like crazy.

Grinding his teeth, he keeps his eyes on the road, but I can tell he wants to have a comeback on the tip of his tongue.

Hours pass and I grow unbelievably bored. To his credit, Edward starts asking me different things to get to know each other better, but the lower the sun gets in the sky, the more annoyed I get. We've stopped a couple times for gas and for my bathroom break, but it's not enough. Sitting there not doing anything is getting on my nerves.

Edward refuses to acknowledge anything I say in my head. I guess, by this point, I could curse him into oblivion and he wouldn't care. He's yapping away about one of his college experiences when he studied medicine for the first time. I don't pay attention; I don't care much about his story and how one of his colleagues slipped the knife over his hand and everyone stared in shock when blood didn't ooze out. He told them he had a condition.

_Of vampirism?_ I snort in my head.

"If you're tired, we can stop at a motel. Or if you're opposed to that, the backseat is yours." He gestures over his shoulder.

Because I'm tired, I listen to him and crawl back between the front seats, so he doesn't have to stop the car for me. After a little snack, I coil on the bench and let the soft, classical music he inserts in the player lull me to sleep.

When I wake up, the sun is shining above us, pouring into the car through the side window onto my face.

I roll around slowly so I don't fall, and sigh. I wonder if we're still fighting. It hurts to know he's ignoring me.

Edward's hand reaches behind him and grabs my own hand, squeezing it. "I'm only trying to please you, Jake. I want to respect your privacy."

_Oh, okay._

"We're stopping in thirty minutes for gas."

_Good. I'll snooze. I hope you understand why I'm not talking aloud...still sleepy._

He chuckles despite himself, retracting his hand.

"We have thirty more hours of driving! We'll get there faster than the average human, considering we stop only for gas."

_Super_. _Wake me up when you get to that gas station._

At the stop for gas, I use the restroom and wash my face. Also, I buy a few more things—Edward buys them, actually. It's nice how he takes care of me.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders as we walk to his car. Alice and Jasper have also stopped for gas, and join us. Jasper and Edward discuss the itinerary. Apparently, Alice has seen some incidents on I-94, so we need to take I-90.

As they talk, Alice comes closer to me, where I'm sitting in the passenger's seat, eating my sandwich.

"Nice. I wanted to warn you about the crumbs," she says, giggling.

I'm sitting on the edge of the seat with the door open, facing out of the car. I'm sure Edward will truly kick me out of the car if I leave crumbs. "Yeah, I know. He loves Elba...or whatever her name is."

"Elisa," Edward says over his shoulder. His eyes meet mine and there's a warm smile on his face.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"Don't mind him. He's moody when he doesn't get his way," Alice tells me, waving her hand around.

"I doubt it. I'm starting to think he always gets what he wants."

"As flattering as that is, Jacob, no, it's not true. I'm forbidden to do something I want most." Edward approaches us, his eyes on me.

Gah! Such a deep honey color.

What he wants the most..._Uh, I want it too, you know, right? To have sex._

He laughs heartily. "That's not what I want! Well, besides that." He gives me a bashful smile. "I wish you'd allow me to read your mind and comment on your amazing thoughts."

"You just did that," I point out.

"So, am I forgiven? Can I do it?" he asks eagerly.

"No, not if you're going to use it against me. Like the leech comment. I swear to you, I don't mean it that way. It's just I've grown used to thinking of you like that." I shrug. _Please, tell me you understand._

"Yes. I didn't mean the mutt comment, either."

"Aww!" Alice gushes. "Just imagine how it would be to call each other mutt and leech as a term of endearment."

"Or not," I mutter at the same time as Edward.

We all share a laugh over that, before parting ways.

I barely get my seatbelt buckled when Edward peels off. "Oh, no, you don't!" he shouts, speeding toward Alice's car.

* * *

**We're halfway through the story. :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

Respecting Jacob's wish to not listen to his thoughts is torturous.

It's not like reading minds has an off button. I wish it did, but that's not the case.

Being crammed in my car with him for hours on end, it's difficult to hold my tongue and not comment on his crazy thoughts, but I respect his desire. Even after we have made up, I'm still not allowed to do what I want most.

He's taking advantage of this truce, thinking dirty things. Since our gas station stop this morning, he's been imagining what we'll do once we reach our destination. As the day progresses, his mind is conjuring more and more obscene activities when we will unpack.

The problem is is his erotic thoughts are having an effect on my dormant body. I'm not sure I can keep driving. I can't even focus on the road, and my eyes keep rolling back when he imagines us naked and united.

"Jacob!" I moan. I pull into the safety lane and turn on the hazard lights.

"What are you doing?" he asks, turning to stare at me.

"You have two options," I tell him in a hoarse voice I don't recognize as mine.

_Listening…_ He says in his head.

"One: get in the backseat and sleep. It's late. Or two: stop thinking of us like that! I'm losing my mind!"

"Or we could try three," he says with a huge smile.

"Three is not an option. Wait. Three?" I frown. There was no three in my list.

"Three…" Jacob unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over the console—one hand on my leg, one unbuckling my own seatbelt. "I could teach you how to relieve some of this tension." The hand which unsnapped my seatbelt goes to my growing problem, tracing a finger over it. I shiver, letting my head fall back against the top of the seat. "I won't even touch you if you don't want," he breathes into my ear, licking the shell and sticking his tongue in my ear. It's so hot and wet, earning a loud growl from me.

I'm not sure what's happening to me, but it seems my lower stomach hurts, and my muscles are tightening up. My jeans are tented, and I fear they'll rip under the pressure.

_Let go, Edward_, he insists in a sultry tone. _Let me make you feel good._

Defeated, I let my hands fall from the steering wheel as I sag into my seat.

"Help me," I whimper pathetically. "It hurts."

_I know. I know. It's a good kind of hurt._

I moan in protest when he returns to his seat.

"Look at me and do as I do," Jacob commands.

His hands fall to the button of his jeans and I mirror him; unbuttoning and unzipping then opening the denim to pull the erection out.

I want to comment on keeping the jeans on, but I listen to him.

"Now, I don't know if you need any lubrication or anything, but I need it. So spit on your palm, then wrap your dick in the saliva-coated hand."

I'm about to comment that I don't have saliva, only venom which pools in my mouth when I'm thirsty. Though, I stop on time, realizing being turned on has my mouth filled with venom.

Following his instructions, I do as told, though I'm skeptical.

_Oh, sweet Jesus! _I moan loudly when my hand grips my erection.

_Feel good?_ Jake chuckles.

I turn to stare at him, and the pressure in my lower stomach amplifies. The sight of him stroking himself is out of this world. I can't stop staring. He's so different than me.

Besides his skin being darker, which makes that part of him more dark than the rest of him, there's the foreskin which makes him look larger. I can tell he's somewhat shorter than me, but compensates in girth—it's so fat.

"Stroke yourself, Edward," he whispers. "You're so beautiful."

I moan, gripping myself tighter as I move my hand up and down. I've seen it too many times in my head not to know what I'm doing. The problem is I always thought of masturbating as something cheap that only low men did.

"Run your thumb over the head."

I give him a confused look, before doing so. _Holy shit!_ I growl at the new sensation. On my next rub, a drop of something clear oozes out of my erection.

_What's that?_

"Fuuuuck!" Jacob groans, staring at my groin. His own hand is moving faster, and I can see clear fluid—much like mine—oozing out of him, too. It seems to help with lubricating. "Keep rubbing!" He gasps, not taking his eyes off my hand.

He's engulfed in his personal pleasure, and desperate to see me have my own pleasure.

I start doing what feels good. Every time my hand reaches the velvet head, I twist my wrist and liquid drops from the eye. My hips buck on their own accord. All my muscles lock up, my legs are stretched out, my hand moving at lightening speed—all my focus is on the pleasure this friction creates.

_Already?_ I catch his startled thoughts. _Of course, it's your first time._

I can't even be upset or embarrassed, because the tightening in my stomach uncoils and a pleasant warmth engulfs my body. My muscles relax. My erection twitches violently in my hand before long spurts of semen cover the steering wheel, the side window, and one even gets the celling.

_It's messy._But for the first time, I don't even care the state Elisa is in. I've never been so tranquil.

Jake's grunts grab my attention. He's still rubbing himself, eyes on my dick. It doesn't seem to want to go back to its initial state, staying hard and heavy in my hand. I rub my thumb over the side, shivering at the intense feeling.

_That's it!_ He shouts in his head, his whole body seizing up. I'm afraid he's going to snap in half at how strained his muscles are, then his hips buck in the air a few times—large spurts erupt from him, landing on the windshield.

"Fuck, man," he groans, slouching in the seat.

I have an overwhelming urge to kiss him. Not thinking twice, I lift a little and turn toward him, cupping his cheek and descending for a much needed kiss. He devours my mouth, grunting and moaning, his hands tugging at my hair.

_Dude, you can get pulled over for that shit! _I hear Emmett shouting as his truck zooms by my car._ Wait, you're already pulled over. Still, get dressed and wait till home. It's not pretty to explain to the cops._

He's truly concerned, which is rare for Emmett.

"Thanks, Emmett," I say gratefully after parting from Jake.

_What the hell?_ Jake stares at me in anger.

I press my finger to his lips. "Emmett just passed us. He saw us and suggests we get dressed so we don't get caught by the police."

"Oh, I see." _Way to ruin the moment, though._

I quickly fasten up my jeans as best as I can, then take his hand in mine. "That was the best experience of my existence," I confess.

He smirks and moves our joined hands to his softened dick. "I can't wait to have a truly awesome experience—together."

"When we arrive." Slipping my hand from his, I take sanitizers from the glove compartment and clean around after us. It amuses him, but now that the lust haze is gone, I realize I've dirtied my pure, untouched Elisa. Ungh.

And I'll do it again for the unadulterated pleasure I experienced minutes ago.

I decide to continue driving toward our destination with a newfound urge in mind. Jacob crawls in the back of the car for his much needed sleep. Of course, his dreams are filled with our recent activities, slowly turning into more explicit ones.

I wonder why he always sees me as the bottom. Maybe it's the Alpha male within—knowing only how to dominate, because when I imagine us alone, naked, like that, I think of him as the bottom.

Seeing his vivid dream, I come to understand he may be right. I don't see myself bending him over like that. The idea of having him fill me like that is enough for one of my hands to leave the steering wheel. The heel of my palm presses against the bulge in my jeans and I sigh in relief. It's better, if only for a fraction of second.

My body has a mind of its own, now that I've given into temptation and touched myself in the most intimate way.

_It's so wrong! _I shout at myself as my fingers work the zipper without my brain's accord.

Then I catch a glimpse of Jacob's dream. We're on a bed, and he's pounding into me, making the springs squeak and groan under our combined weight.

I can't fight off the urge to touch myself—it's too strong, overpowering rational thought.

.

.

.

I stop only once during the night for gas, before driving toward our destination like the wind. I'm aware Elisa will hate me for weeks after this beat-up, because I can hear the engine making funny noises, but I need to get to our new house.

I need to feel Jacob's naked skin against mine like in his dreams.

Also, the whole way, my left hand seems glued to my aching dick. By the time he arouses from sleep midday, I've jerked off fifty times. I'm a royal mess, and I'm beyond being ashamed.

His nose immediately picks up the scent of my arousal. _Practicing?_ He wonders silently.

I grunt, my balls drawing up at the sound of his voice, even if it's just an echo inside my head.

_No way!_ He sits up in the back seat and leans over my shoulder, gasping loudly when he sees my hand—a blur on my erection.

"God, Jacob!" I moan, turning my head to kiss him.

_What have you done?_ He asks stupefied, repeating in his mind what he saw moments ago. The bottom of my shirt, my lap, the steering wheel, all my surrounding area covered in cum.

"I can't stop!" I snap at him, gripping the bottom of my erection as it swells in my fist. "FUCK!" I roar when white substance flies out, landing on my shirt.

"Well, lucky you're a vamp. Otherwise, you'd be exhausted. I still can't believe… You're catching up on a hundred years of abstinence." He laughs in my ear.

Dammit! His hot breath fanning over my ear is not helping my perpetual state of arousal. "Jake, stop," I beg him.

He licks at the column of my throat, my earlobe, my jaw, slowly inching his hand between the front seats. When his large, scorching hot palm wraps around my shaft, I growl deep in my chest, slamming the brakes. Faster than lighting, I crawl in the backseat and press him into the bench, kissing him like there's no tomorrow. He responds greedily, bucking into me. His hand is still stroking me. I work to unbutton his jeans, but he grabs my wrist.

_No, Edward. You'll regret this._

"I need you!" I whine.

Jacob cups my cheek, stroking it. The gesture loosens my nerves immensely. _I know, angel. I want you, too. We have to wait a few more hours. Can you do that?_

I pout, but my heart swells at the sound of his nickname for me.

Playing dirty is my thing, so I use his own nickname. "Please, darling," I beg into his ear, kissing his throat, and licking at his Adam's apple.

_No!_

His loud command echoes in my head.

"I'll make you come now, then you'll be a good boy for the rest of the drive."

I nod dutifully.

_Sit up. _

We maneuver around until he's sitting too, his back resting against the back of the seat and I'm on his lap.

_We can try something new, but you need to promise to be good._ His eyes are serious, and I understand I have to be on my best behavior.

I grin victoriously when he unfastens his jeans, but instead of pushing mine over my ass, he drags me closer to him. Our erections touch. We both shiver and moan. Spitting into his palm, he holds it up for me to do the same. Suddenly unsure, I give him some of my venom uneasily, not knowing how it will affect him. But then, when he presses his wet hand to our dicks, I jerk into him, my forehead falling onto his shoulder.

_That's it. Just feel, angel. Feel how good we are together._

My whole being centers once again on that primal need in my gut. The feeling of our erections rubbing against the other is nothing compared to my hand. I want to feel his warm, velvety dick against mine all the time.

"Easy, Edward!" Jake grabs my hips with one hand when I start pushing into him and bouncing on his lap. I need more.

I whine into his shoulder, pushing faster into his fist. He swells against me, and I know he's close, too. When Jacob's hand strokes my ass cheek slowly, before gently rubbing one finger between them, I'm gone. My muscles lock up, my back strains, my head throws back, and I make the most animalistic sounds I've heard myself utter in my entire existence. I cover his taut stomach with my semen, while he adds to the mess on my t-shirt.

He rips the soiled piece of clothing from my body, cleaning himself before chucking it away on the floor of the car.

Sighing in content, I feel sated for the first time in hours. I lean forward and press my chest to his, resting my cheek against his shoulder and nuzzling into his pulse point. I still remember his atrocious, putrid wet dog smell, and I can't believe how that has changed. Now, he smells like fresh rain, like sunshine.

"Jeez, my leech is a cuddler." He hugs me tightly, kissing my hair.

I frown. "Don't turn Alice's words into truth."

_Huh?_

"I hope you won't make a habit of calling me leech in an affectionate way. Or I might change darling to mutt."

"No way! You're my angel, Edward. Though, if I call you leech out loud or in my head, it will never be an insult."

I nod, pressing my lips to his beating pulse in his throat. It makes me feel alive.

"Should we get back on the road?" he asks some time later.

"Would you like to drive?" I'm shocked by my own offer. I never allow anyone to drive Elisa. Alice is the only exception, but it saved precious time when I stayed at Bella's. Last year seems like decades ago.

"Sure thing!"

We take two clean shirts from the bags in the trunk and continue our journey.

Some hours later, on a bathroom break for Jacob, I check my phone and see a missed text message. It's from a few hours ago, Carlisle wondering where we are. I know he's just checking in with everyone, but I feel like a child when he does that. I type a quick reply, explaining we might be at the destination by nightfall. Only a few hours separate us from Lynchburg, Virginia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob's POV**

At the speed Edward has driven, I'm surprised we're not the first at our destination.

It's nearly one in the morning when he pulls in the spacious driveway, behind a yolk yellow Porsche. That's Alice's car. Edward has explained that he bought it to her recently, as a gift for bringing Bella to him (that didn't turn out right, but yeah) and stopping him from committing suicide.

"Ah, the happy couple!" She chirps, skipping out of the house and wrapping her arms around Edward's neck.

He shakes her off, muttering under his breath about annoying pixies. She gasps and slaps him upside the back of his head.

It's so funny to watch them interacting.

He shoots me a nasty look. "Wait and see how _wonderful_ it is to live with this crazy banshee." He points to Alice, and pops open the trunk of his car.

Jasper bursts in laughter, but when his wife glares at him, he raises his arms and takes off toward the mountains. The house is at the bottom of the mountain—the area is breathtakingly beautiful.

"We can walk the Appalachian Trail if you want," Edward tells me excitedly. "Would you like that?"

"Uh, what?" _What the hell is he talking about? _

"We're at the base of Catoctin Mountain, which is part of the Blue Ridge Mountains. The Appalachian Trail passes through them. Don't tell me you didn't study about this in school!"

_Uh…_ "Even if I did…I didn't pay attention."

Edward juts his chin out. "I need to teach you. It's a crime to live here and have no idea of your surroundings. Tsk, where is the education system going?"

"Spoken like a true old man!" I laugh, clapping his back.

He narrows his eyes—all in fun, because I can see amusement swirling in his pools of amber. "An old man wouldn't have been able to maintain an erection for a whole twenty four hours time or come over fifty times in the same amount of time."

My mouth goes slack. "Wait! You beat off while I was asleep? The whole time?"

He looks away, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Holy shit!" I shout in awe.

With one hand holding his bag and the other over my shoulders, Edward leads me toward the house. "Welcome to Lynchburg, darling." He kisses my temple, and opens the door.

Before I can step inside, he whisks me up, carrying me inside bridal style.

"We're the first to step inside. We get to choose our room!" he says excited. "I call top floor."

"That works." I nod, still shocked he carried me over the threshold.

_So, what's with you and the top floor? You had that to yourself in Forks, too. _

"As you can see, this house has only one floor above the ground, which means we'll have to share with someone. But we get to have the bigger room," he tells me, opening a door to the right of the stairs. "Here it is!"

I look inside to see why he's so happy.

It's a room. An empty room with fading green walls. The paint is even peeling off.

"Don't pout," he whispers, walking to my side. His thumb pulls at my bottom lip which is jutting out. "It will be fun! You'll see, Jake."

Edward places our bags in the corner of the room before opening the window.

"So we repaint and buy furniture and stuff?" I ask.

"Yes. Every person moving into a new house does that. Of course, this is not new, but we haven't lived here since the seventies, like Esme said. It needs a lot of restoration."

"It looks fine to me."

He shakes his head, chuckling. "Come here." His arms open and I rush into them as if pulled by a magnetic force. Edward strokes my hair out of my eyes, kissing my eyelids. I simply melt into his arms, sighing like a freaking teenage girl in love. He continues stroking my face, staring into my eyes with a burning fire.

"I want you to close your eyes," he murmurs into my ear. I immediately do so. "Now, I want you to imagine your dream room. What does the perfect room look like in your mind?"

That's easy. I think of a single bed, maybe a carpet, a TV, a computer, games and movies on shelves attached to the wall. The colors are slightly dark and dusty rose.

"Tsk, tsk. Try better. We will share that room."

The second he speaks, a whole new image replaces the old one. This new room is bright and it feels like home. A large bed is by the window, two soft looking white carpets on each side, and at the end of the bed is a chaise lounge like in old movies. I can picture us there, lazing and kissing and so much more. On a wall is a huge bookcase made of white wood to hold all his books, movies, and music. Also, there is a space in the middle of it for a TV set. On the opposite wall is a light brown sofa. Between the sofa and the bookcase is another carpet, this one a rich brown color, like a deer's fur.

_What else?_ I wonder thoughtfully. My eyes are still closed, but I can feel Edward's hands on me—one is on my cheek, the other rubbing circles on my lower back.

"Maybe a wardrobe?" He suggests softly.

I nod. That will be next to the sofa. Or maybe…the room across ours?—I saw it was smallish.

"Good thinking." His reponse makes me grin and slowly open my eyes, blinking to focus on his face. "We will furnish the room the way you see it. Actually, we should start searching right away." He gestures to the floor. "Take a seat."

"Uh, it's pretty late, and even though I slept most of the day, I'm beat," I explain, feeling a flush covering my neck. _Stupid sleep._

Edward frowns, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're going to sleep on the floor again. I don't like it."

"It's okay, I don't mind." I wave him off, staring at the unwelcoming hard ground. Maybe I should phase? I bet I won't feel the cold and hardness so much.

"If you feel more comfortable like that, you can shift into your wolf form." Edward takes a laptop out of his bag and settles near the window.

After phasing, I lounge near the wall where I pictured the sofa, but I can't sleep. My imprint is all the way across the room. Edward's chuckle makes me turn my hea. He has a smile on his face. When he sees me looking, he jerks his head for me to join him.

_No need to tell me twice_, I joke, and in two long strides I'm by his side.

He places the laptop on the floor in front of him and I rest my head on his lap.

"Now, sleep." He strokes behind my ears. It's relaxing, and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

I dream of him, of course. A part of me is aware he's next to me, but I can't stop my dreams-not even when my body is rested enough, ready to wake. I'm not. I need to finish my dream. Edward is under the blankets doing delicious things to me.

"Wake up, Jake." I hear his soft voice. "Come on." He strokes my head.

Huh.

_What the hell? Why did I shift back in my sleep?_

"It's curious how you are not aware of phasing back during sleep. It happens when you have vivid dreams," he explains quietly, leaning over me to kiss me.

I press my hand to the back of his head, keeping him close, and shove my tongue in his mouth. We both groan at the contact. Fire and ice meet without destroying each other.

Edward chuckles against my lips. "Are you trying to be poetic?"

"If you do this again, I swear I will think only dirty things and you will be forbidden to comment or act on any of them!"

His eyes widen. "I will try to be good," he says solemnly. "Let's feed you."

Taking my hand, he leads me downstairs.

Over night, the whole family has arrived. They've even started working on repainting so they can bring their belongings from the truck inside.

From the kitchen aisle where Edward has seated me before working on my breakfast—he insists on making me an omelet—I see Emmett taking the old paint off the railing on the porch. Esme and Rosalie are washing the walls in the living room.

"Where are the others?" I wonder as a plate of omelet with everything in it appears in front of me. Yum! I can smell cheese and ham and sausages. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Edward whispers, kissing my forehead. "The others are out buying paint. We are going to need a lot."

_Yeah, I bet._ I snicker, digging into my food. _I can't wait to do this! Are you going to wear overalls and a tool belt?_

"If you want me to…" He teases, taking my free hand.

_I do._ I nod eagerly.

When I finish eating, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice return from paint shopping. Thank God for Alice and knowing what we like.

We take our painting supplies, a few brushes, a bucket, and a palette knife for taking the old paint off the door and window frames, and head to our room.

Absolutely nothing could have prepared me for this casual looking Edward. He's wearing only his jeans, with his shirt tucked in his back pocket as he works on painting the ceiling. We've been working for hours on removing the old paint, and now I'm on a snack break. I stare at him, amazed. His back muscles move sinuously under his white skin, which sparkles when a few rays of the sun catch it. I can't take my eyes off him.

I wish we had a bed so I could just throw him down and ravage him. He looks so fucking sexy!

His back stiffens and I'm thinking, "Busted!" But then his head turns to the door and with a heavy sigh, he drops the rolling brush.

"I'll be right back," Edward tells me over his shoulder. He storms out of the room. "Emmett, I'm going to end you if you scratched it!"

"I swear I didn't mean it!" Emmett shouts, sounding slightly scared.

Curious of what has Edward angry, I shove the last of my sandwich in my mouth, wipe my hands on my jeans, and head out.

I can hear them arguing, while Carlisle is trying to make peace.

_Whoa!_ The ground floor looks like new. The walls are freshly painted in light colors, the window frames are a deep red, and the windows are squeaky clean, just like the tile on the floor. The hardwood of the living room looks polished.

There is a carpet in front of the fireplace, and three large couches spread around the room. In the corner is the huge table we had the sit-downs at.

I'm impressed. They work fast, even for vampires.

But the object of Edward's annoyance is his baby grand piano, now sitting in the entry hallway. I can clearly see a small scratch on a leg.

"So I'm not seeing things?" Edward asks, turning to me.

My eyes widen. _Don't drag me into this_, I beg him saliently when I see Emmett glaring at me.

"You worked fast! This looks nice, but I'll go back to painting our window frame," I blurt, then turn on my heel and dash up the stairs.

"Thank you, honey!" Esme answers softly from a room on the ground floor.

Sheesh.

I can't believe I'm living with them. Not a week ago, I hated their guts. Now I love one and tolerate the others. Ungh.

But the more time I spend around them, the more I understand why Bella loved them so much. They're so normal.

And Edward? Ah, he's just… _I know you're listening in so I'll stop there._

His loud laughter echoes around the house. Though, when asked what's so funny, he doesn't give Emmett the satisfaction of an answer.

By the time he joins me, the frames are a dark brown, and I have moved on to painting the door of our room.

"Hey." Edward wraps his arms around my waist, kissing the spot between my shoulder blades. "Care to finish that thought from earlier?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do," he murmurs, moving his hands over my ribs, down, down until he reaches my ass and grabs it. His hands move to my hips, keeping me still while he pushes into me, moaning softly.

_You're trying to distract me._

"Is it working?"

_Kinda_.

"Good." He kisses a spot behind my ear. "Tell me. I want to know what you think of me. I'll tell you what I think of you, too."

_You first._ I sway on my legs when he bucks into my ass.

"Your russet skin reminds me of milk chocolate, and you're so warm, like my personal sun. You are strong, and I often imagine you hugging me tightly or lifting me up like in your fantasies. I want to see your tight butt and touch it. I wonder if your skin is this soft all over." He nuzzles behind my ear. "I want to explore every crevice of your body with my tongue."

"DUDE!" Jasper yells from down the hall. "Alice, why did you want this room?"

I chuckle, turning around and pushing Edward into our room, and close the door. Painting can wait.

I unbutton my jeans and push them down my ass. He gasps when he sees me going commando.

_Explore away._

He simply attacks me, throwing me to the floor. His body pins me down, his tongue and lips kissing and licking at my throat.

I wrap my fingers into his hair, earning a growl from him.

_My turn_, I say cunningly. _I want you to mark me! To bite me, to leave your fingerprints on my skin from gripping me too tightly._

His wild eyes find me and I can see hunger reflected in them.

_Also, I want to touch every inch of your perfect, smooth body. It's mesmerizing how you're practically made of stone, but so soft to the touch, so strong yet so gentle. _

He grounds his hard dick into my hip, groaning. My hands go inside his jeans to cup his ass.

_I want to pound into you until you can't walk straight. I want to do so many things to you, angel._

"Jake!" he gasps, peppering kisses all over my chest. "More," he urges me.

_You like when I talk dirty to you?_

"YES!"

Whoa. Definitely didn't expect that. Okay, here goes…

I direct his head to my stomach. _Go lower. Lick my abs. Yes, nice and slow._ I shiver at the contrast of his ice cold tongue and my heated skin. _Now, go even lower. Yes, there. Meet my best friend._

He's lounging between my legs, staring in awe at my dick. It's at full mast and twitching under his scrutinizing gaze.

_Touch it. It doesn't bite_, I joke.

"FUCK!" I shout when Edward ducks his head and gives me a long lick from my balls to the mushroom head. Then again, and again.

_Take me in your mouth! _I beg, keeping my hands balled at my sides.

On the next lick, he wraps his tongue around my head, making my eyes roll back. _Feels so good, Edward. Keep doing that,_ I encourage.

Grinning mischievously, he starts sucking on my balls, one finger pressing behind them. _I can't! Too much._

His lips wrap around the head of my dick and he sucks with vigor, his finger never stopping circling that spot.

_And you said you've never done this before? You're a natural!_

My head jerks back, making contact with the floor. Hard. But I don't care. Edward is caressing my rosebud with a shaky finger. As he slowly inches inside me, just a little, he takes my whole length in his mouth.

_Fuck, his teeth. _

_Fuck, it's cold. _

_Fuck, I'm coming harder than ever before!_

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" I chant loudly, my hips bucking into his mouth.

He sits up on his haunches, wiping his mouth. "So that was good?" he asks insecurely.

_Gimme a sec. I can't breathe._

It's true. The more air I take in, the more I'm panting. My heart is slamming against my ribcage.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I gasp out. "You're amazing!" I sit up and wrap my arms around him. _Your turn._

"It's embarrassing, but…"

_You already came? Giving me head turned you on so much?_

"Yes."

"I love you," I blurt out.

Our eyes meet, and I realize that maybe I should have used that brain-mouth filter. Edward seems to retreat into his shell like a scared turtle.

* * *

**Edward's a fast learner, huh? :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

He loves me.

Of course, he does.

I can see it in his every thought. I knew how he felt even before he confessed.

He can't exactly hide his thoughts from me while asleep.

The thing is that I feel the same, which scares me shitless.

And what I've just done? I definitely wouldn't have done it if I didn't love him.

At some point during our ride here, I stopped think that he's a guy, that this isn't right, that all I've been taught to be moral doesn't go hand in hand with my feelings for Jacob. I let go, and I feel so good.

I swallow convulsively, aware how everyone has gone quiet, waiting for my reaction to Jacob's words. Even Jake himself is watching me, worried.

I cup his cheek with a shaky hand and lean closer, resting my forehead against his and inhaling his heady scent. "I love you, too."

His wide black eyes bore into mine. "You do?" he asks, shocked.

"Yes. So much, Jake," I murmur, kissing his lips softly. "You've become very important to me in such a short period of time. I can't live without out."

He thinks of the imprinting bound, but I shake my head.

"No, it's much more than imprinting."

He gives me a watery smile, hugging me tightly. _I think we should get dressed_, he says in a shy voice in his head.

"_You_ should. I am." I laugh, pecking his lips. "We need to finish painting."

It seems we work with more vigor now. Jake keeps thinking that the faster the room is painted, the best because we'll have alone time.

What he doesn't know is that tonight he's sleeping in a bed. Which makes me wonder; how long does it take for these guys to deliver what I ordered last night? I found at IKEA exactly what he wanted; the kind of bed he had in mind, the same bookcase, the carpets, the sofa and the lounge. I ordered all of them.

When we're done with painting our room, I take him downstairs to feed him dinner. I'm sure that sandwich he had at lunch isn't enough.

A car pulls in front of the house, and through a look out the window, I see it's the IKEA delivery truck.

_Yes!_

"Esme, can you please take over here and watch the steak?" I ask urgently.

Carlisle opens the front door, greeting the delivery boy, looking confused.

"It's not a mix up!" I say hurriedly, rushing there when Esme approaches the kitchen. "I ordered furniture for our room," I explain to Carlisle.

"That's so nice of you! Have you thought of us, too?" Rosalie asks, upset, from the foot of the stairs.

"You already have a bed and everything you'd want. I didn't have much beside that couch, the old bookcase, and a TV."

"He's right, Rose," Carlisle tells her, guiding me outside with a hand on the small of my back. "I'm proud of you, son. We can all see how much you care for Jacob."

I look away, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry you had to assist with what happened earlier."

He chuckles. "Like you haven't assisted with much more over the years. We'll consider it payback. If you want, we can leave you two alone tonight. You know, for the first time?"

The delivery boy interrupts our hushed conversation. "You can check if everything is there, sir. Then you need to sign here." He is talking to Carlisle.

I step toward my stuff and make sure everything I ordered is there, before taking the pad from the young man's hands and signing. "Thank you."

_Huh. Spoiled kids these days… Must do my job to the end_. He plasters a smile on his face. "Do you need help carrying everything inside?"

"No, we'll take it from here."

Saying his farewell, he goes behind the wheel and leaves.

I take the bedframe under one arm and the mattress under the other, carrying them into the house and up to our room.

"Don't come in!" Alice screeches. "I'm cleaning the floor. Leave everything in the hallway."

"Thanks, Alice," I say gratefully.

"Anytime!"_I already prepared the room across yours as a walk-in closet._

"Thanks," I repeat, going out of the house again to take more furniture.

Emmett decides to help me. It saves me from another walk outside.

By the time Jacob is done eating, I'm in our room with Emmett and Jasper working on assembling the furniture.

"That's a sturdy bed there!" Emmett tells him when he steps into the room.

"Yeah, so?" Jake plops down next to me, keeping the pieces together so I can nail them. I've been trying to do that for the past five minutes, but multiple members isn't one of my super powers.

"Well, don't wreck it," Emmett comments.

Jake gives him a confused look. "How could I wreck it?"

Emmett bursts out laughing. "And we thought Eddie was the innocent one!"

Jasper elbows Emmett, rolling his eyes. "What he means is you should be careful with your…activities. You may not be that strong, but Edward is."

_What the hell? You can break the bed? It's made of iron!_ Jacob is staring at me in shock.

I focus on nailing the shelves of the bookcase in their place.

_You don't know the half of it_, I think to myself.

"Ah, wolf boy, you have a lot to learn!" Emmett whistles. "My Rosie and I demolished a few houses in our first years. But that's probably out of the question since you imprinted on a monk."

I growl, hurling the hammer at him. He catches it with ease, chiding me for almost destroying the hard work I did painting the walls.

_How strong are you, exactly?_ Jake stares at me in awe.

"I can pulverize a boulder into fine dust."

"Whoa!"

"I won't hurt you," I promise when he conjures an image of his mangled limbs in his head.

_I trust you._ He nods.

I heard that before, but at least he can push me off him if I manage to seriously injure him, and he has the power to heal faster than the average human.

With Emmett and Jasper's help, we have the bed and bookcase assembled by bedtime.

Esme lends me a bedding set, something I haven't thought of. While we worked in our room, Carlisle made sure the water was running so Jake can take a shower and use the toilet if he wants.

He's in the shower now, and I'm watching Esme as she spreads the sheet on the bed, tucking it under the mattress. It doesn't look really hard.

By the time Jake comes back in our room, I decide to unpack my books and put them on the shelves.

"Oh, don't tell me you're doing that!" he grumbles, trudging his way to the bed and falling face-first. A loud groan escapes him. _Heaven! Thank you for the bed._

"You're welcome." I smile to myself, picking a stack of books from the box at my feet.

"Seriously, come here," he mumbles into the mattress.

"Aren't you tired?" I ask, depositing the books on an empty shelf and walking to him. I lounge next to him, running my hand over his back. "You should sleep. You had an exhausting day."

I can see a smile spreading on his face. _Yes, it was exhausting. Especially when you attacked me._

I chuckle, leaning to kiss his shoulder. "There's more to come, I promise. But you need to sleep so you can thoroughly enjoy it."

_You're no fun._ He rolls on his back and stretches, yawning. _Can you not make too much noise if you want to unpack while I sleep?_

"I'll stay right here with you if you want." I stroke his head, loving the way his short hair feels under my fingers.

Jake moves higher on the bed, looks around, then flops onto his side. _No pillows? I can do without one._

I make a mental note to buy him a pillow and a thicker blanket than this throw Esme offered. I also make a personal effort not to comment on his pillow thought. It will upset him. That was a fleeting thought I shouldn't have known. He didn't speak to me directly.

_Wow. You're actually listening to me!_ Jake turns his head to stare at me, beaming.

"What?"

"You didn't comment on the pillow thing."

"I'm trying very hard not to say a thing."

He rolls his eyes, falling back on the bed. _Here I thought you'd say, "What pillow?" Baby steps, Jake. _

I laugh and slide behind him, wrapping him in the blanket, then placing my arm around his waist. It feels so good to hold him close.

He takes my hand. I stroke the top of his hand until he falls asleep.

At some point during the night, he starts thinking he's cold so reluctantly, I move away. Tucking the blanket better at his sides, I leave the room.

Alice is our walk-in closet. _I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty to buy a few things for him._

I purse my lips, but shake my head. I don't really mind. She means well.

Continuing my walk downstairs, I find Carlisle and Esme on the couch in the living room, so change my direction to the kitchen. I know how much everyone needs privacy in this family.

"Join us, Edward," Esme says softly.

_Come, son. We want to talk to you,_ Carlisle adds silently.

"Yes?" I ask, feeling slightly nervous. I take a seat on the bench of my piano , resting my elbow on the closed lid.

"You know I love you as my own child, Edward?" Carlisle stares at me seriously.

"Yes."

"I want what is best for you. We see how happy Jacob makes you. I was truly afraid we were going to lose you after what happened to Bella."

I stare at my knees. "Jacob has helped more than he could even conceive. I hate to say this, but he's the perfect rebound."

Esme gasps. "Do you not feel as strongly for him as he does for you?"

"Of course, I do!" I exclaim, annoyed. "I can't seem to find another term to describe how he's helped me get over the tragedy. No, I'm not over Bella's death, but I'm getting there." I make it clear before they ask unwanted questions.

The less I speak or think of Bella, the better. If I let myself go down that lane of memories, I'm reliable to do something extremely stupid.

_Do you know what you're doing?_

I frown at Carlisle.

_I mean, do you have any idea what to do when it comes to being intimate with Jacob?_

"Carlisle!" I hiss, outraged.

"Don't embarrass him, dear!" Esme scolds him lightly, and I see it clearly in her head. She's just as worried as him about our sexual relationship.

"We'll figure it out on our own," I tell them in a begging tone. "Really, it can't be that difficult."

"You don't want to hurt each other," Carlisle says in a fatherly tone . _I just want to make sure you two will be safe and careful._

_Kill me._ I let my head fall on my arm, which is now resting on the lid of my piano.

"Oh, why didn't anyone call for me? It's embarrass Eddie time?" Emmett says cheerfully from the doorway.

"That's a good idea now. Family meeting!"

I stare at Carlisle with my jaw slack. "Since when are you pro tormenting me?" I ask incredulously. "If anyone has anything to say regarding my relationship with Jake, I swear I'll take him and move out!"

"Oh, he's getting angry." Emmett guffaws from his spot near the doorway.

"Can you shut up?" I spit. "I don't need any advice at how to…have relations with my boyfriend!"

My very serious statement makes everyone laugh, irking me further.

Esme seems to be the only one on my side, approaching me and rubbing my shoulder.

"Leave him alone. It's his first time. You weren't born geniuses, either."

Or maybe it's just an illusion she's nice.

Carlisle is steering everyone out of the house while Esme stays by my side. Two fingers tilt my chin up so she can look at me. "Whoever of you chooses to bottom, I want you to be gentle and use lots of lube. Don't pull that face, dear. This is something normal. You, out of anyone, should know better what is to be done, so I won't embarrass you further." She drops a kiss on my forehead. "Don't hurt Jake."

With that being said, she's out of the house before I can comprehend what she's told me.

Esme, _my mother figure, _knows too much about anal sex.

In a vain attempt to forget this conversation ever took place, I decide to play for a while. My fingers fly over the ivory keys, but my mind is on Jacob's vivid sexual dreams.

I know that once he wakes up, everything will change.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jacob's POV**

The smell of chocolate wakes me up.

My blurry vision focuses on two black muffins sitting on a plate on the nightstand.

Huh.

Who would have thought the bloodsucker knew how to bake? Heck, he even mastered my omelet yesterday.

Impressive for someone who doesn't eat.

Rubbing at my eyes to get rid of the sleep, I sit up on the bed and take the plate.

_Are you around here?_ I wonder loudly in my head as I munch on the yummy muffin.

"Yes. Give me a minute!" It sounds like he's on the ground floor somewhere.

_Take your time_, I tell him.

After I finish my breakfast, I go to use the bathroom, which sucks. There's no door connecting the bathroom to our room, and I have to step in the hallway of our floor to get there. Stupid old house.

Maybe I can convince Edward to make a door from our room, because the bathroom is next door. Shame, since we just finished painting the wall so nicely. Sucks.

Once I'm done, I return to our room, intending to get dressed for the day and go find Edward.

But he's on the bed with his hands folded behind his head, and ankles linked, dangling off the edge.

"Good morning, Jacob," he greets me softly. His tongue caresses my name making my insides squirm.

"Hi." I throw myself back on the bed, shifting around so my head is on his chest. He places his hand on my back.

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yes, actually. Better than I have in a long while."

"Good."

I can tell he's nervous. _What's wrong?_ I glance up at him.

"We're alone. They gave us privacy. We don't have to do anything. You know there's no pressure."

I chuckle, before moving to sit on top of him, straddling his hips. "I think you're the one who's not ready, angel. And I'm definitely not pressuring you."

"It's just…the unknown scares me," he admits quietly.

"But there's nothing to be afraid of. You know what to expect. You jerked off so much, catching up on the lost time." I try to lift the mood.

I beam, proud of myself when my comment steals a small smile from his lips.

"What about the other part? The penetration?"

I try not to laugh at how he words this, but I remind myself he's from last century, thus he's polite and won't use crude words.

"I have said my fair share of bad words," he interjects. "Sorry, but you think too highly of me."

"Well, the uh, _penetration_, as you called it…It's just as new to me as it is to you. We'll learn together."

"Now?" His eyes shine in excitement.

"Are you ready, Edward?" I ask seriously, leaning over his body to kiss him. _I want to, believe me. But you need to want this too._

"I need you," he whimpers, running his hands over my bare back and bucking his hips into me. He's already hard and greedy.

"Before we start this…" I sit up, looking down at him. Damn, he has this lust-filled gaze and I can't think straight. "What would you prefer? To top or bottom?"

His right hand touches my chest over my wildly beating heart. "Whatever makes you comfortable. I'd like to try bottom since your fantasies turn me on so much."

"Good. Great." I shiver as his hand moves lower. His index finger traces each pectoral making me painfully hard.

The thought of finally having sex is a huge turn-on. I'm sixteen after all and I get to experience this with my imprint and love of my life.

"Tell me about it! I've waited a century to find the right person, which I might add I always envisioned as a woman. Then you go and imprint on me, and weasel your way in my heart." Edward smiles affectionately, bringing me down for another kiss. "I'm more than ready to share this with you, Jake."

I melt.

He knows what to say. Always.

_I feel so stupid sometimes._

"Don't," he hisses, giving me a hard look. "Don't put yourself down. You are only sixteen, darling. You have time to learn."

_Thank you._ I take his face in my hands and kiss him deeply, moaning when our tongues meet.

Edward rolls us around so he's on top now. He makes quick work of his shirt, before diving for my towel which has stayed around my hips this whole time. I groan when his fingers graze my aching dick as he pushes the towel away, tossing it on the floor.

My hands unsnap his button. _It's only fair_, I tell him silently, grinning.

He gives me a shy smile and helps me take his pants off.

Damn, it's the first time I've had a good look at him—his peen, I mean. It's long, straight, very hard, and un-_fucking_-cut. I've never seen one like that. It's mesmerizing, like the rest of him.

"Jacob…" I can hear a hint of amusement in his strained voice.

"What? You're beautiful, Edward. All of you."

"Thank you." He ducks his head. "Can you stop staring at me, now?"

Chuckling, I sit up and our cocks bump, dragging low groans from us. He's so cold, or maybe I'm too hot, but it doesn't bother me. This difference in temperature arouses me further.

After long moments of exploring each other's bodies with our hands, I decide to up the game. My right hand goes to his ass, and after squeezing it, I move a finger between his cheeks. Edward groans in ecstasy, letting his head fall back and exposing his throat to me. I immediately attack his bobbing Adam's apple with my tongue, keeping my finger between his cheeks, rubbing at his little hole.

My circles center on his rosebud, and I apply pressure, hoping to loosen the muscle.

Suddenly, Edward shifts away and my heart pummels. He doesn't like this.

"How will it fit?"

I snort without really meaning to, but he's too funny.

"Good thing I can amuse you, Jacob."

"It will fit, if you allow me to loosen you. Come back here." I tug him closer.

"But how? You are so big… even your finger…" He frowns. If he keeps asking stupid questions, he'll ruin the moment. "I don't mean to—"

I press my finger to his mouth—from my other hand, just to be clear. I don't want to weird him out even more.

_Hear me out. Look into my head._ I stare at him intensely as I give him a preview of what will happen. I show him an image of himself on all fours and me behind him, lubing his ass before slowly inching a finger in, then two fingers, maybe three. We don't know. He better take three, because my dick is thick. Then, once he's loose enough, I lube my dick and slide in. That's when the fun starts.

"How do you know all this?" he asks, slightly confused.

"It's called porn. You should try it." I feel my cheeks burning at my stupid confession.

"You've watched gay porn? Why?"

I groan, slapping my forehead. "I've watched porn. End of story. Straight porn. You know? They do the same to chicks."

"They do?"

_Oh. My. GOD! We're not talking about that now!_

His lips curl up, and he gives me a small shrug.

_My silly vampire._ I cup his cheek and press my lips to his.

"We agreed on no endearments regarding our nature," he whispers, before sucking on my bottom lip.

I roll my eyes and push him away, turning him around until he's on all fours in front of me. _Just like how I showed you earlier,_ I remind him. My hands go to his ass and knead his cheeks.

He pushes back, a guttural sound leaving his throat.

Huh. I didn't even start.

Slowly, I open his cheeks and stare at his beautiful puckered flesh. Good thing I don't have to worry about anything being on the inside. I've always wondered how guys don't get grossed out by touching an ass. Or kissing one. But with Edward, it's different. I know he's clean.

Shit! I sit up, dropping my hands.

"Do you have any lube?" It's a stupid question. I know it the second it leaves my mouth.

He twists his head to stare at me between his long, dark lashes. "Alice has body cream or whatever it's called."

I don't stop to ask why a vampire would possess such a thing, just warn him not to move a muscle while I dart out of the room and down the hall. Just as I step into Alice and Jasper's room, I realize we're home alone and I don't have to be embarrassed for being naked.

On their big bed is a blue bottle and a note.

_Say thank you when you see me next time._

I snatch the bottle of lube, crumple the note in my fist, and run back to my boyfriend. My footsteps falter just outside our room. _Is that what he is?_

"We're going to be intimate on the highest level—I'd say we are boyfriends," Edward says calmly from the bed. He's rolled onto his back, but has hooked his legs over his arms, keeping his ass on display.

"Sweet." I nod. "Looks like Alice's visions are back. She had this for us on the bed." I shake the bottle, grinning.

"I should have known she was plotting something."

_Enough chatting_, I warn him. Crawling on the bed and settling between his legs, I groan at the sight in front of me.

Because I can't just dive back to where we were, I move up his body, peppering kisses on my way until I reach his mouth. I crash my lips on his, devouring his surprised sounds. My fingers tangle in his hair. My hips push into him, feeling his naked flesh against mine. The way our dicks rub against each other it's heavenly.

"Jake!" Edward gasps. "Please. Please."

Smiling victoriously—I got Edward to beg me—I slide down his body, hooking his legs on my shoulders as I lean over to lick his cock. He's so beautiful, I can't get enough of him. His smell is so sweet and he tastes like honey. And when I flick my tongue over his slit, he makes a cute guttural sound. I want to hear more of it.

I open the lube and pour liberal amounts on his crack. He throws his head back, moaning.

"Is it cold?" I wonder, not sure if he can feel the difference in temperature.

"It's pleasantly warm," Edward answers breathlessly. "Touch me, Jake."

"You're greedy today, angel."

"For you? Always."

_There. Saying stuff like that makes me lose my mind._

He cups my cheek, leaning up so we can kiss. "Let's agree on something. I'm the one with the words. You're the one with the touches."

I laugh, burrowing my face in his neck. _Got it. No more meaningless talk for me._

"Exactly. Get to the touching."

"I am touching you," I retort, grinning.

He takes my right wrist. "Your fingers in me. Now."

_For someone admitting to have a way with words, that was lame._

"NOW!" he roars, making me jump. His golden eyes look almost feral, like a hungry lion.

_On it_, I say promptly, kissing him once more before turning all my attention to his ass.

With slickened fingers, I touch him tentatively, testing his reaction. His body seizes up, coiling away from me. But I insist. He wants this, only his body is afraid of the new.

"Edward, you've got to relax. It will feel good."

"How do you know? I want it, believe me, but it's odd." He bites his lip, looking worried.

"Do you want to switch roles? I don't mind if I bottom. It's just—" _Never mind_.

"No, no. I want it like this." He throws me a blinding smile.

Slowly, I trace his puckered hole. I can tell when he's fully relaxed—he sags in the mattress, almost melting under my touch. Watching his face for any sign of pain, I inch my lubed middle finger into him.

_Fuck, so tight!_ When I'm in past the first knuckle, I catch his eye. All I can see there is trust—in me. Still watching his face, I push my finger deeper until I have it fully inserted.

After a little wriggling around, I find what I've been looking for. The second I touch his gland, he bucks, nearly sending me off the bed.

Must have felt good.

"Good?" He kind of squeaks. "It was unlike anything else…so amazing. Can you do it again?"

Grinning, I rub his prostate again. A lazy smile spreads on his face as he sinks into the pillow.

"Fuck! You're going to kill me, Jake."

_Not my intention._

Glad he's distracted by his pleasure, I start inserting a second finger. When both are inside his tight hole and rubbing his sweet spot, his dick twitches violently as copious amounts of cum erupt from it.

_Whoa. I definitely didn't expect that._

"Now, now, now!" He sounds greedy as he begs me to take him.

I'm not sure if he's stretched enough, but then again I have no idea what well-stretched actually means.

_You'll stop me if it hurts_, I plead, keeping my eyes on his.

He nods, spreading his legs further. I settle between them, coating my dick in lube before ever so slowly pressing into him. The feeling of being in his tight, ice-cold tunnel is rapidly hardening me further until I'm sure it can't be much harder or it might snap in half. We don't want that.

Huh. Who would have thought cold would keep me hard as a brick?

Suddenly, Edward's ankles lock on the small of my back, effectively bringing me closer and deeper into him.

"Fuck, yes!" he hisses, throwing his head back.

_Is this okay?_ I wonder. My hands grip his hips as I pull back a little.

"DON'T!" he shouts, wrapping his legs tighter around my waist. His arms encircling my back, bringing me so much closer to him. "Don't pull back. It doesn't hurt."

I chuckle. "Angel, this is a push and pull kinda game. I have to pull back so I can push back in."

Edward averts his eyes, and I bet his cheeks could rival Bella's blush on her best day if he were human. To show me he understands the game, he gives an experimental jerk of his hips. We both moan as pleasure ripples down my spine.

His legs don't relax their grip on my waist, which doesn't allow me to pull back too much, but it feels too good for words.

Even though I want to hide my stupid thoughts from him, I can't.

At first, there's a single line zooming through my head—_I'm fucking. It's awesome._

Then I realize how close we are, and that it's not just sex. Of course, it's not.

Catching his eye, I know. We're making love.

"Yes," he whispers, palming my cheek and claiming my mouth. "I love you, Jacob."

I move fast, repeating the words to him in a gibberish mess.

The bed starts squeaking when I plant my palms on either side of his head before fucking him into the mattress.

* * *

**My boys are having their happily ever after. No drama will appear in the future. 4 more chapters until the end.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward's POV**

I'm not sure if this is dream or reality.

Yes, I can't sleep thus I can't dream, but it feels surreal to have Jacob in my arms like this. He's tucked into my side, sleeping deeply after we shared the strongest connection known to mankind. I could feel through his every touch and kiss how much he loves me, how much I mean to him.

Smiling, I close my eyes, reliving our recent activities.

When the family left us alone, I didn't expect anything from Jake. To be honest, I was scared of what this would mean. Sure, I'd masturbated, but this..._making love_...was something new on every level.

He seemed to know what he was doing, which still floors me. I feel really stupid for not even once browsing one of these websites my brothers frequent. If I'd let my curiosity rule me, I'd know what to do with Jacob. But he guided me through it, not once thinking lowly of me and my inexperienced self. On the contrary, my innocence seems to be a turn on for him. He feels more secure knowing he holds more information on a subject than me. Even though I've seen my family more times than I care to admit, and others too, experiencing this first hand was one of the best times of my existence.

He loosened my nerves with care. That look of pure, unadulterated pleasure he had when he slipped inside me for the first time. The way he gasped when I locked my ankles around his waist. The look of pure ecstasy on his face when I dragged my nails over his back as pleasure more intense than anything I felt before took over my body. How he went rigid before groaning my name and spilling deep inside me. Lastly, the way he fell next to me, burrowing into my arms, sighing softly before falling asleep. In that moment, I truly fell in love with this marvelous boy.

He rolls in his sleep, and one of his legs moves between mine, while his face presses against my neck. A shiver runs through my body as his warm breath washes over my collar bone.

I try not to think of the bittersweet memories of holding Bella in her sleep; how she always ended up on top of me, hugging me tightly as if afraid I'd disappear.

My fingers draw small circles on Jake's back as I berate myself for thinking of my beautiful angel, but I know she'd be happy to know I am happy. That's all she ever wanted—me happy. And I am, like never before.

I truly understand what love actually means; the reason Esme is always so cheery and perpetually glowing whenever Carlisle is around. Love does that to one.

Sighing happily, I press a kiss on Jake's forehead and decide to simply relax and stop thinking for a few hours. With my eyes closed and his molten dreams running through my head, it's like I am asleep myself. I have never been so at peace.

_Edward?_

A smile spreads on my face.

"What are you doing?" Jacob sounds confused.

I open my eyes, touching his cheek with the back of my hand. "Resting," I answer truthfully.

One of his eyebrows rises. "You don't need to sleep. Do you?" He frowns.

"No." I bring his head close and press my lips to his. "But I have never been so calm, so relaxed. You give calm vibes in your sleep."

Snorting, Jacob burrows his face in my neck, shaking in laughter. _I give clam vibes! Are you insane? Did I fuck you stupid?_

"No," I repeat. "But I have to admit Emmett was right—_and I'd be grateful if you didn't say that to his face. _I needed this kind of connection to wind down all the teenage hormones which have been running wild for decades."

"If this connection keeps you calm, we can pick up where we left off last night." He gives me a huge smile, but the effect is almost ruined by the loud growl coming from his stomach. _Kill me. _He lets his head fall on my shoulder again.

"Let's feed you first, darling." I sit up, taking him with me. Slinging my legs off the edge of the bed, I look around for my underwear.

_For how long are we alone?_

I turn to stare at him, already knowing what he wants. "I will know for a mile or so before they arrive."

He smirks. "You know what I want to see this fine morning?" His long, toned arms rise above his head as he stretches. "You, naked, cooking breakfast for _moi_." His index finger points to his chest.

I feel the corner of my mouth quirking up in amusement. "What do you know? He can speak in different languages."

"I'm fluent in French." Jake winks, jumping out of the bed. He walks to the doorway, then looks over his shoulder slyly at me. "Coming, angel?"_ Mark the pun, okay?_

I roll my eyes and get up, feeling extremely exposed. I've never done anything so stupid and reckless as walk around the house naked, but once I'm by his side it feels natural. Taking his hand, I lead the way downstairs.

He installs himself at the island, linking his hands in front of him on the table top as I set to work. I decide to make him an omelet since he seemed to like it the last time.

"Tell me. How is it possible you can cook?"

I shrug. "Watching cooking shows has stuck to me. I guess knowing the right ingredients and amount of them, anyone can cook."

"Possible. But why would you watch cooking shows?"

"Out of boredom," I admit, pouring oil in the pan before cracking three eggs. "Besides, I've seen Bella cooking this. It looked easy."

"Yeah, well, I'd probably burn the eggs. I'm garbage at this."

I turn and smile. "Then I'll indulge you for the rest of eternity."

Jake licks his lips. "If you cook for me naked for the rest of eternity, too, I might take you up on that."

"Some family members might object."

"Fuck them. We can go off and live on our own as you keep hinting, or are you afraid to move out of mommy and daddy's house?" He teases me, sliding out of the chair and coming to me. "Imagine what it would be like to live alone." The next second, I'm assaulted by raunchy thoughts. We're naked in his every thought, taking advantage of that all over the house.

"Jake!" I protest, feeling the now familiar first sparks of arousal shooting through my body.

"Don't tell me the idea of living alone with me isn't tempting!"

"It is far too tempting—that's the problem!"

"I think the problem is _here_." He presses his finger to my temple. "Don't fight this. You heard your family. All of them lived alone when they first got together."

"Jake…" I have no idea why I'm fighting it.

He sighs heavily. "It's okay if you don't want to. I just thought that alone… never mind." Defeated, he turns on his heel to go back to the table. I grab his shoulder and tug him crashing into my chest.

"I want to live alone with you. Just us," I murmur in his ear. I can feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. "I don't know why I keep denying us this. Once everyone is back, we'll have a meeting."

_But we just got here. The room is…_

"Are _you_ having second thoughts? That is our room, yes, but I want a house with you."

He sags into my arms, tilting his head. _I love you._ He closes his eyes and kisses me upside down.

"I love you, too," I say against his lips, then turn him around and lift him onto the counter.

_You should turn off the stove. You ruined my breakfast_, he reminds me silently, never stopping his assault on my mouth.

I stretch my right arm and twist the knob, before returning my hand to his beautiful, hard chest. His warm skin makes me feel alive. I hug him and stepping between his legs, loving being engulfed in his heat.

Jake shifts closer to the edge of the counter, the movement bringing our erections in contact. I whimper when he grabs my ass, pulling me flush against his gorgeous body. He devours my mouth, his tongue battling with mine for dominance. My fingers tangle in his hair as I bring him closer, though we're as close as humanly possible.

_I want you in me._

My eyes fly open as I stare at him in shock. His black eyes are dilated.

_Please. Need you, angel. _

I bite my lip, but nod. "You have to guide me."

_Right. We need lube first._

"Don't move!" I dash up the stairs to grab the discarded bottle from last night.

When I return, Jacob is still where I left him on the counter, feet dangling over the edge. He's fisting his dick and licking his lower lip. He gasps, jumping a little when I stop in front of him.

_That was quick_, he says startled, looking at me shyly.

I pull him until his ass is off the counter and his back is pressed against the probably cold top. "Don't stop on my account." I gesture to where his hand is still gripping his dick, but no longer moving. "As long as you guide me, you can stroke yourself."

_Yes, talk dirty to me!_

"We're alone. Please, talk aloud. I love hearing your voice," I beg him, running my hands over his calves.

He shivers and nods. "P-pour s-so-me on my…ass."

"Some what?" I grin teasingly.

"L-lube."

"Ah, where has this shyness come from? You were confident a moment ago."

"That was all in my head. It's awkward to say it out loud."

A boisterous laugh explodes from me. "Do you realize that's how it works for others? See, you're taking advantage of my mind-reading skills."

Jake purses his lips and clears his throat. "Lube your fingers and tease my hole, then slowly enter me. One finger at first."

I beam at him, leaning over his body to kiss him. "That's more like it."

Pouring liberal amounts of lube on my hand, unsure how much I will need, I press my slick palm to his pucker hole. Jake bucks his hips, which must mean this is okay. I crouch to be level with his ass, to see what I'm doing, then my thumb circles his hole. It flutters, earning a loud groan from my lover.

"Fuck, like that. Yes, Edward."

Encouraged, I press my thumb, and it gets sucked in to the first knuckle. It's impossibly tight and scorching hot. I decide to try this using my index finger, so after switching from thumb to index, I have better access. The deeper I go, the more vocal Jacob gets. His hands grip the edge of the counter, his knuckles turning white.

"Another one. Add another finger."

I glance at his face, but I can see only pleasure, so I do as I'm told.

"FUCK!" His back arches off the counter. "More, more, more. Pump them." I do just that. "Deeper. Find my spot," he begs in a whiny voice. "You'll know it when you find it."

Unsure, I plunge deeper and twist my hand. The tip of my middle finger brushes something smooth and hard.

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER JESUS!"

"I take I found it." I chuckle, rubbing the spot slowly.

Jake appears to be sobbing, but it's all in pleasure.

_Stop_! His lifeless plea makes me pull my hand out, and I stand and hover over him.

"Did I hurt you?" _God, please say I didn't._

"I need you in. I'm so close I think I'm going to lose my mind."

"Oh. You scared me, you idiot!" I slap his hip playfully.

"There's a fine line between pleasure and pain, angel. You were about to cross it."

"Was it good pain?" I cringe. "I mean, I wasn't exactly hurting you, right?"

"No, you weren't." He grins. "But you will hurt me if you don't put your dick in me. Soon."

"How can I deny you?"

"You can't. Don't forget to lube it up."

After coating my shaft in lube, I situate myself between his legs. The head of my dick bumps into his hole. We both shiver as I inch inside his tight tunnel.

I'm afraid I'll melt at the unbelievable heat surrounding me. The deeper I go, the hotter and tighter it gets.

"Fuck me good!" he shouts, his hands clamping on my biceps.

Gripping his hips, I give an experimental push into him. It drags a moan from him. Encouraged, I pull back a little, then push again. I never knew there existed such a deep sensation of accomplishment—our exchange is full of love and lust. I don't want this to ever end. If we could drag this forever I'd live a happy life.

I focus on giving him all the pleasure I can. What we did the previous night, that was lovemaking. This is raw, primal fucking.

Jacob throws his head back, and his fingers dig into my skin. His legs wrap around my body as I dive into him at a speed that would tear a human apart, but my man is tough.

For hours, that in reality can be glorious minutes, we become a mass of grunting and growling as we give into the pure ecstasy of the connection we're sharing.

Until…

"Nothing can wipe off the image of your milky white butt from my brain!"

Emmett.

I freeze. Jake clings to me, looking startled over my shoulder at my brother.

_You said you would hear!_ Jake yells at me in his head, turning to glare at me.

"I was...otherwise distracted." I peek over my shoulder to see Emmett with his hands over his eyes. "Are you alone?"

"Yes. But not for long. I ran ahead because...never mind." _I was hoping to find you in a compromising position and make fun of you without worrying about Esme or Rosie scolding me._

"I guess you found what you wanted," I bite back. "Keep your eyes closed. We're going to my room."

"Our room!" Jake snaps, gasping when I lift him up. Holding him tightly, I run up the stairs and slam the door of our room, pressing his back against it.

_We're going to finish?_ He seems unsure of what he wants.

"Yes." I snap my hips into him. Thankfully, he has held on tightly and I haven't slipped out.

Jake clings to me, pressing his lips to my neck as I start moving, picking up from where we were interrupted by Emmett. Getting caught has added something which seems to turn me on further. I wish I could drag this out, but only a few thrusts later, I spill into him. His warm sperm lands on my stomach, and I look between us to see him fisting his dick, whimpering when I claim his mouth in a deep kiss.

* * *

**Did I mention it that this is my first Edward/Jacob story? I hope everyone is enjoying it, especially Cloe Marrie!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jacob's POV**

It's been three months since we moved to Lynchburg, and a little over two months since we moved out—me and Edward.

Edward found this little house close to his college—which he'll start this fall. My highschool is a few blocks away, but to my surprise, the present for joining their family and taking the stick out of Edward's ass—_or pushing it up further, because he liked that apparently, as Emmett added_—I got a bike. It's a real good bike too, nothing compared to that scrap metal Bella brought to me last year to restore.

Today is a big day, and I'm going to spill the beans without meaning to. I know I will. Hiding my thoughts from Edward isn't my forte. I've been trying, but it always backfires on me.

Thankfully, when I woke up, he wasn't home. There was a note on the table saying not to eat anything, because he was out getting food. I got this funny image of him dragging back a mountain lion. Funny.

But now, an hour later, I'm hungry. It's true, we don't have much food; enough to keep me satisfied, but definitely not enough for a growing teenage boy.

While rummaging through our cupboards, I hear the keys in the front door.

"Finally!" I shout, charging into the hallway. I push aside the thoughts of how inappropriate it is of me to greet my boyfriend like that on his birthday.

Edward looks at me startled. His hands are empty.

_Food?_ "Where's my promised breakfast?" I know I'm pouting.

His clear golden eyes widen.

_No way!_ I burst in laughter. _Vampires can forget things. Who knew?_

I trudge back to the kitchen to track down some leftovers.

"Jacob, I'm so damn sorry. I can't believe it slipped my mind."

"It's nice to know you're sated and all, while I'm starving," I grumble, turning to fix him with a stare.

"Let me make it up to you. Anything. What can I get you?" He wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my cheeks repetitively. "Would you like to go to a fast food place to grab breakfast?"

Today isn't about me, but I can't say no. I grin at him, hoping like hell he didn't catch my last thought. "Make it McDonald's and you've got yourself a deal."

"What's with you kids and that fast food restaurant? Okay, anything you want. Go, get dressed." He pushes me toward our bedroom.

Within five minutes, we're out the door. I love it when we hold hands. It's always a strong grip, tightening whenever someone gives us a funny look.

McDonald's is almost deserted at nine in the morning during summer in this town. Edward tells me to find a table and he'll go order. I've stopped wondering how he knows exactly what I want. It's obvious.

I slump in a booth near the window and rest my cheek in my palm, eyeing my hot, sexy vampire boyfriend. He seems in his element, chatting with the lady behind the counter, throwing a crooked smile for effect. I can't even get jealous with him. I know he'll always be mine and that he doesn't care about anyone else.

When he turns to head to our table, he winks at me. Placing the tray on the table, he slides in next to me. This booth is small—for one person, but he squeezes himself, draping his arm over my shoulders and grinning lazily.

"One coffee would have been more than enough," I tell him as I grab the Egg McMuffin.

"One is mine. I couldn't just order for you. It would have been weird." He takes one cup and holds it between his hands.

I pour sugar in mine, before blowing on it and taking a sip. _Hot. GAH!_

Surprisingly warm hands cup my cheeks, before Edward's cool mouth covers mine, opening it and blowing cold air. I think I understand the meaning of the saying spontaneous combustion. His lips quirk up against mine before he pulls back.

"Oops. I think I broke that girl's heart," he whispers, not sounding sorry.

I follow his gaze and see the girl who served him, watching us in disappointment. "What's she thinking?" I blurt.

"The hot ones are always taken or gay. In our situation...both." He chuckles, then cringes. "Ungh. Now she thinks it's hot. The way we kissed."

"It was," I insist, pecking his mouth, before returning to my breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today? It's supposed to be overcast, so we can spend some time outside."

I shrug, pushing back the thoughts of the party Alice is planning. But he's right. We haven't spent much time outside over the past week because of the sunny days. Not like we haven't found things to do inside—like, each other. Pun totally intended.

"We can go to the park? Maybe start planning that expedition to Appalachian Trail?" I know how much he wants that. It seems to mean a lot to him.

"That means you've decided!" His face glows with happiness. "I already have the list made. You can look over it."

"Presumptuous much?"

"Big words there, darling." He taps my nose. "Eat before it gets cold. I hear it doesn't taste good cold."

I lick my lips, imagining me sucking him. "It tastes delicious cold."

"Jake!" He chokes out. His hands go around the cup, and now I realize why they were warm a little while ago. I go back to eating.

Even this silence isn't uncomfortable. It's great to be next to him. His fingers play with the hair at the nape of my neck, which causes a huge empty feeling in my stomach. It's a welcomed feeling, not a bad one, but it kind of spoils my appetite. I guess love does make you feel sated...on every level.

Edward leans closer and peppers kisses on my neck. "I love you," he breaths in my ear, sending ripples of pleasure down my spine.

_I love you, too._ I can't say it out loud, because I'm afraid what will leave my mouth is going to be an embarrassingly loud moan.

Once I'm done eating, we stay until I finish my coffee. He insists I drink his cup too, but I decline, knowing I'll spaz around from too much energy.

Checking my phone, I see it's time to take him to his family.

"I was hoping we could spend the day alone," he interjects, catching onto my thoughts.

"I promised Alice to look at her new clothes. I seem to be the only one to understand her."

"Who thought she'd corrupt you and turn you into a princess?"

"Edward!" I slap him, but it's all in fun. I really do like shopping, and accompany Alice many times. She's bought me tons of cool stuff, which I plan to repay her for as soon as I can find a decent job. And to Edward's princess comment...that's not entirely true. I've seen flamboyant gays, and I'm not one. I do own a pair of rainbow pants, which I wear inside and only for Edward's eyes, but my unicorn shirt is not that bad, nor the sparkly jacket I got on sale last week.

"Fine, whatever. But we're in, you see her crazy new acquisition, squee over it, then we're out."

"Party pooper."

"I want to spend this day alone with you."

This day. So he must know something.

His arm comes around my neck, bringing me closer. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid. I remember today is my birthday. For the record, I also know Alice is preparing a grand party. She's nothing if not predictable."

"Oh, but...b-b-ut you didn't hear anything from me!" I say panicked.

"No." He kisses my temple.

"How do you know then?"

"She always does it. I usually ignore her. Or don't show up for a few days." He throws me a killer smile. "Let's go."

At their house, we're greeted by Jasper. He has a wary look on his face. His eyes are on Edward, and he seems to be communicating to him silently. I can see Edward nodding, before glancing at me.

"Last call on chickening out."

I shake my head, curious of what the big deal is. It's just a birthday party. Really.

"Wait until you see how crazy Alice can get," he tells me, leading me inside with a hand on the small of my back. Jasper closes the door behind us.

I see differences even from the way the entryway looks—there are ropes of multicolored garlands on the walls and a large banner above the stairs reading: HAPPY 105TH BIRTHDAY, EDWARD!

_That old?_ I wonder idly.

Edward growls lightly, narrowing his eyes.

I grin, trying to look innocent. _Stop reading my mind if you don't want to hear something that hurts._

With a final menacing look, he stalks to the living room.

Shit. He's angry now. _I'm sorry!_ I rush after him, but stop short. The second he steps into the living room, a large ball full of glitter explodes above his head.

"ALICE!" he yells, shaking off the glitter.

"Happy birthday, little brother!" She beams, jumping on him.

I'm afraid he's going to hurt her, but Jasper comes to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. A peaceful wave comes over me. "Don't worry."

I haven't exactly warmed up to the others. Well, except Alice, and Esme, too, but she's a simply wonderful woman. The others haven't really been mean toward me, but not overly friendly either. Carlisle has been trying to understand more about werewolves, which makes me feel like a spy. Emmett loves to challenge others, but I've learned the hard way not to accept his games when he nearly ripped my arm out of the socket in a wrestling match. Rosalie has told me her horrible story, but made it clear it will take a long time to let me in. And Jasper...he's not against or pro me being part of the family.

When Edward's around, they don't dare say anything, but there are some remarks every now and then. I still remember last weekend when I was left here with Emmett and Rosalie while the others were hunting. Besides being the most PDA prone couple I've had the misfortune of meeting, they kept joking about my life with Edward.

Before I can blink, everyone is around my boyfriend, showering him in kisses and smothering him with hugs, giving him various sized presents. He seems to have given in, and is enjoying his party. There's a huge smile on his face as he unwraps the presents, exclaiming it's the first time in years they actually got him useful things.

Time flies, and after a snack prepared by Esme, I find myself next to Edward on the bench of his piano. My cheek is pressed into his shoulder as his fingers glide over the ivories.

I've never been a huge fan of piano music, but sometimes it's nice. Hearing him play, well, that's another story. I'm actually starting to love this, but I may be biased.

He smirks, tilting his head toward me and placing a kiss on my forehead.

It seems he hasn't played in a long time, as Esme gushes over how happy she is to hear him play again. They place different requests, and he complies.

When his fingers stop moving, the room falls silent and turns somewhat cold. Who knew music could warm me?

"Any requests, darling?" Edward whispers.

"It's your birthday. I bet you don't want to play piano man."

"On the contrary. I love playing the piano. It calms me. Your request now. Everyone has had their turn. Some, several times." He glances at Esme with a big smile before returning his eyes to me.

_I don't know piano!_ I say fervently in my head. "Whatever you like."

"It doesn't have to be a composition for piano. It can be any song that contains piano, or even better... Challenge me. I tried once to turn a guitar song into a piano one. I must admit I did a pretty good job."

I roll my eyes.

"Don't show off, honey." Esme shakes her head.

"You already got him, dude! No need to woo your way in his pants!" Emmett moans.

I turn red and press my cheek more firmly against Edward's cold shoulder. "How about…Beatles?" I wonder aloud.

"Now, that's a great idea!" Rosalie exclaims. She still surprises me with her mood swings. One minute she likes me, then she looks like there's a pile of shit under her nose. I've been trying very hard to keep the blonde jokes to a minimum.

"Which song?" Edward asks. He appears taken aback by my request.

I glance around the room.

"How about _Come Together_—pun totally intended!" Emmett barks a laugh at his own stupid joke. That comment gets two slaps over his head from Esme and Rosalie.

"_Because_," I whisper, hoping only Edward has heard me. His eyes widen, then he leans closer and kisses me softly.

When he starts playing, he's also humming the lyrics.

_Aaaaaahhhhhh...  
Because the world is round it turns me on  
Because the world is round...aaaaaahhhhhh_

_Because the wind is high it blows my mind_  
_Because the wind is high...aaaaaaaahhhh_

_Love is all, love is new_  
_Love is all, love is you_

_Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry_  
_Because the sky is blue...aaaaaaaahhhh_

I wrap my arms around his waist. He disrupts the song for a fraction of second to wrap his arm around me, bringing me closer to him before placing his hand back on the white keys.

I never thought I would find this—someone to make me feel like I belong, to love and be loved in return equally and wholeheartedly. Sighing happily, I press my cheek to his chest, listening to him breathing harsher. The first time I heard the weird way his lungs expanded with air as he breathed, which is unnecessary for him, I had no idea what I was hearing. Then, when Edward explained, I think I fell in love with him a little more at how special he is.

Sometimes, I still marvel at how imprinting on him has changed the way I view him and his nature, but I wouldn't change this—what we have—for anything in the world.

* * *

**A little reminder that the next chapter contain or/and hint at mpreg. If it's not your thing...well, either stop here or proceed with caution.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Contains mpreg themes.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I close the book I'm trying to read and place it on the nightstand. I can't concentrate on reading when Jacob has a fitful night's sleep.

Looking down at where he's sleeping on my chest, his arm wound around my waist and his cheek pressed tightly to my breast, one of his legs over mine. He's extra clingy lately.

My eyes roam his body from the top of his head to his toes, but they settle on his stomach. I still cannot believe this has happened. It has been a myth, but as Jacob has always said most myths are real. Carlisle's fleeting comment has turn into reality.

After two years of happiness, and when my life looked perfect for the first time, something bad occurred.

_It started a few months ago when Jacob got sick after eating a box of his favorite snacks. Of course, we thought it was the snacks, but then when he ended up regurgitating every meal, I brought Carlisle to our house. He gave Jake a check-up, but didn't have a diagnosis. The tea he gave him made him sleepy, and after he was in bed, I talked with Carlisle in the hallway and promised to call him if Jake's situation worsened. He was sure it was just a bug, considering flu season had just started. I nodded and saw him out, but deep inside I doubted Jake had a bug. Seriously, he's a werewolf; his immune system is much better than the average human's._

_Overnight, his situation got worse. When he rushed to the bathroom and heaved, I wrapped him in three blankets and took him to the hospital, knowing Carlisle had the night shift. He was surprised to see me storming into the hospital at three AM. Since he was at the front desk chatting with a nurse when we arrived, he took me to an empty room to give Jake a proper check-up._

_I filled in his papers while Carlisle poked and prodded him, asking questions to which we didn't have an answer. It started getting on my nerves._

Can't he see he's not well?

_After bringing the ultrasound machine near the bed, Carlisle lifted Jake's shirt to check why he kept holding his stomach. When I thought about it, he'd complained that it ached for a few days, but dismissed it quickly._

_I abandoned the papers and went to their side, taking one of Jake's hands and resting the other on his head. "I'm here."_

_He gave me a small smile, then looked nervously at Carlisle as he applied gel on his taut stomach. _

"_What do you think it is?" I asked urgently, as low as I could. I didn't want to worry Jake._

We'll see_, he answered in his head. Grabbing the wand, he pressed it to Jake's stomach, his eyes intent on the monitor. _No way!

"_What?" I demanded._

_Carlisle shot me a worried look, concealing his damn thoughts. His eyes moved from the monitor to Jacob._

"_I'm going to die?" Jake whispered faintly. "Just tell me." He glanced at me, tears brimming in his eyes._

"_Don't say such stupid things!" I hissed, sitting next to him. "Carlisle, tell us!"_

_My father figure took on a solemn air, and I feared the worst. "Have you had intercourse with Jacob? As in, did you top him?"_

"_Are you crazy? That's private!"_

"_Just answer." _It's important, son.

"_Yes, he did," Jake answered, squeezing my hand. "Why? You weren't sick or something?"_

"_This is ridiculous. Just tell us, Carlisle."_

"_You see?" He pointed to the monitor. "See this?" There was a black spot._

"_A tumor?" Jake asked._

"_Not exactly. Edward, don't tell me you don't _hear _it, too!"_

"_Hear...what?" I frowned, staring at the black spot._

"_Jacob," Carlisle said softly, fixating my lover with his eyes. "Your body has changed, much as I had feared, knowing the legends."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_He launched into an explanation on how Jacob's body had changed to accommodate the natural course of perpetuating the species. Which meant having grown the necessary organ for reproduction. He was pregnant._

_I refused to understand what I was being told. _This can't happen.

_I saw how scared Jacob was, and I couldn't find it in me to be there for him in this crazy situation. It was freaking me out. I was as cool as I could get with all the supernatural stuff, but this_—_what Carlisle was telling us_—_it was part of the science fiction area._

Eventually, I came around. It wasn't so weird, because it was part of Jacob—and me. I love him more than anything in the world, so it didn't take long to fall in love with the fast growing bump.

On that first check-up, Carlisle estimated he was four weeks along. After another two weeks when there was a small bump, it seemed he was nine weeks along. Keeping a close eye on Jacob's pregnancy became Carlisle's pastime. After a month, we knew the baby was developing much faster than a normal one. Its growth speed was twice as fast as a normal human baby.

It has taken time for our family to warm up to the new challenge, but now everyone is supportive, suffocating poor Jake with love, food, and fluffy blankets. It's crazy.

He shifts in his slumber, nuzzling my chest with his nose and sighing in content. I smile, placing my hand on his bump. He should be around three months pregnant now, but with the accelerated process, it looks like he's about six months.

I've made it my personal mission to protect him, even from my family's snide remarks. Especially when Emmett points and laughs at him for eating like a bottomless well. The pregnancy hormones have taken a toll on Jake's body and he's extra sensitive, always ending up in tears when someone jokes about how much he's eating.

_Fuck, not again. Stupid peeing._

I restrain myself from laughing, but it's difficult. If he wakes up now, it will be the fourth time tonight.

Slowly, Jake seems to rouse, yawning and burrowing his face closer to me. The need to relieve himself seems to grow, because he curses loudly before getting up and waddling his way to the bathroom.

When he returns to my side, I wrap him in the blanket and hug him close. My nose is buried in his hair as I inhale his fresh scent.

"Go back to sleep," I whisper.

"I can't. I feel like all I'm doing is sleeping." He yawns loudly, placing a hand on his stomach. "Besides, Pinball is awake."

"Jake!" I groan, fighting amusement.

"If you had this in you, you'd call him the same. Believe me."

I cover his hand on his stomach. "How about a bath and a warm tea? Maybe it will relax you—both of you."

_Fabulous. I'll snooze here while you do that._

Kissing him quickly, I set to work. While the tub fills, I boil water for his tea. Taking care of him has always been my favorite activity, and now it's even better. I know it's truly welcomed.

The water is boiling when I feel Jake's arms around me, his face pressed in my back, between my shoulderblades.

"Hey, why are you out of the bed?" I ask, worried.

"Missed you."

Chuckling, I turn around and wrap my arms loosely around him, bringing him close. His bulging stomach presses into my flat one. He's so warm, warmer than usual. His hands cup my face, leaning into me so we can kiss. I kiss him slowly, softly, savoring him.

The teapot whistles loudly, but I press Jacob tighter to my chest, kissing him deeper. His fingers wrap in my hair, as he moans wantonly.

_Edward, don't start something you can't continue._

I smirk against his mouth, then separate us. "I plan on continuing, but once you're in the tub. Speaking of, go and turn off the water. Get comfortable and I'll be right there." I caress his cheek with the back of my hand.

_Don't keep me waiting_, he warns me silently as he makes his way out of the kitchen. I can't help but stare at him. His body has changed a lot to accommodate the baby, but I have never found him more attractive—besides the bump that almost makes my heart beat again, there are his wide hips, his strong arms wrapped protectively around the bump, his muscled back tensed, and that ass. I don't think I'll ever get enough of his small, round ass. I could spend the whole day groping it and not grow tired.

After pouring the boiled water in the cup and stirring the tea bag and sugar, I make my way to the bathroom. Jacob is shedding his shirt, and my eyes glue to his sculptured back. I place the cup at the head of the tub before helping him out of his boxers. He smiles, bracing himself on my shoulders as he steps out of his underwear.

"Thank you. I think I saw my toes there for a second."

I laugh, pressing my lips to his forehead. "In with you." I guide him into the tub.

"You're joining me, angel."

I nod, and strip once he's safely situated in the tub. I notice he's added bubbles, something I hate, but I tolerate it for him. He shifts a little forward, inviting me to sit behind him. I do so immediately, wrapping my arms around him. My lips go to the juncture of his shoulder and neck. His pulse quickens as always, and I inhale greedily.

"How long, do you think?" he mumbles, resting his back against my chest.

"Until due time?"

He nods, showing me how worried he is of the birth. I rub my hands down his arms in a soothing gesture.

"Don't worry, darling. We still have a couple months at least. I promise to find a way to save both of you."

He stiffens. "What if…." _Promise me you'll love him. Or her. Even if something happens to me._

I tilt his head to look him square in the eye. "Don't say that! Never, Jacob. I can't think of a life without you. No." I shake my head vehemently. "I already lost one person I love. I can't take losing you, too."

"But will you? You can't reject the baby if I...you know…"

I swallow thickly, burrowing my face into his hair. "I'd like to think you will both make it out alive. I'm all for positive thoughts."

"Still," he insists, turning around, straddling my lap._ Promise me._ There are tears in his eyes.

I place a hand on his stomach and stare at the small hand that presses up as if to say hi. I trace my finger over the spot the baby's hand appeared. "I promise."

_Look at me and promise me that._

I glance at him. "I pr…" Averting my eyes, which have become watery with venomous tears that are never going to spill out, I bite my lip. "I can't!" I choke out, crashing him to my chest. "Don't leave me, Jake!"

_OW!_ His hand grabs his stomach and I pull back, worried. Searching his black eyes, I realize it was just a kick, nothing else.

"We should relax. Don't stress the baby," I whisper, kissing his face. "Let's just forget the insanity you mentioned a minute ago."

He makes to protest, but his retort dies on his lips, replaced by a groan of pleasure when I move my hand between us, cupping him. He seems to be perpetually hard, and I love taking advantage of that.

_Edward! _Jake throws his head back, planting his palms behind him, at my ankles. _So good. Don't stop._

Grinning, I squeeze him tighter, pulling at his rigid flesh. He pants loudly, bucking his hips a little, whining when I move my other hand to touch his hole.

Since the pregnancy started, he's become a bottom. I can't say I don't miss giving myself to him, but nothing compares to the feeling of filling him and feeling him coming apart in my arms.

Reaching behind me, I grab the shower gel and pour some in my palm before preparing him. At the rate we've been going at it, he doesn't need much preparation, but I never want to hurt him. When my middle finger enters him, he shudders and groans loudly, sagging back on his elbows. He looks at me through heavy lids, lips slightly open—pure lust clearly etched in his every feature.

I'm gripping his dick with one hand, and the other stretching him slowly, but the motions are mechanical. I don't even have to whole being is focused on his face. He's so beautiful. Even though I have his face memorized to the smallest details, whenever we make love, I find new expressions; new wrinkles on his forehead, a spark in his eyes. His lips look so soft and pliable, I want to taste them. Still giving him pleasure, I lean over his body and capture his mouth in a deep kiss.

_Edward, please._

Smiling, I arrange him better on my lap before slowly entering him.

_FUCK! Yessss!_ His arms link behind my neck as his head tilts back giving me access to his exposed throat.

I bury my dick to the hilt into him, while licking and sucking at his neck. I try to resist the temptation of marking him. I've discussed this urge that scared me in the beginning, but Carlisle explained it is something normal. Mates mark their mates, claiming them as theirs.

Jake wraps his legs tightly around my waist, sitting up and bringing me deeper into him. We both groan in pleasure. With his hands still gripping the hair at the nape of my neck, he starts rocking back and forth, small whimpers escaping his lips.

"Jake," I breathe out, splaying my hands on his back, lifting my hips to create even more friction. I'm not ready to separate us for long and hard thrusts. This is simply perfect.

He kisses my shoulders, grunting my name.

I move a hand between us and grasp his hard dick, pumping him fast. He shudders violently, shouting unintelligibly, his eyes never leaving mine. I don't relent until he cries out my name so loud I'm afraid the neighbors think I'm murdering him. When his ass muscles clamp around me, I still his hips and try to regain control. I don't want this to end. But Jake, crazed with his release, slams into me so hard and fast, water splashes out of the tub. More importantly, his movements bring my release.

He slumps against me. I rub his back soothingly until his heartbeat slows.

_I love you_, he tells me in his head, rubbing his cheek to my shoulder. _I don't feel like I tell you that enough._

I smile into his hair, pressing my lips to it. "Love you too, darling."

_I love my daddies._

I frown. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he mumbles, kissing my neck.

"No, I heard you. Just now."

"I talked before you answered, then was just content to be held by you."

_You can hear me, daddy?_

I gasp. A chill runs down my spine—something I have never experienced in my existence as a vampire.

"Oh, God!" I exclaim. "Baby." I feel choked up.

"What's wrong?" Jake takes my face between his hands.

I place my hands on his stomach, staring at it in awe. "Say something else, baby."

"Uh, are you okay?" Jake checks.

"Not you. Shh." I give him a reproachful look. He blanches, and I realize I sounded harsh. "I'm sorry, Jacob." I kiss his cheek before rubbing his stomach.

_My daddy is upset!_

I smile ruefully. "I apologize, baby." I bend to kiss the bump. "I didn't mean to upset Daddy."

"What's going on?" Jake insists, eyeing me suspiciously.

Still bend over his stomach, I look up at him, grinning widely. "I can hear the baby. I think he hates me for making you upset."

_I don't hate you, Daddy. But if you make my daddy upset, I am upset._

That small, crystalline voice will be my undoing. "This is getting confusing, baby. How about you call us Daddy Edward and Daddy Jake?"

"You really can hear him!"

My eyes widen. "Let's not insult the baby, darling. Can you tell your daddies what you are? Please. We'd love to know." I rub my hand on the side of the bump.

_I'm a boy, duh!_

"Of course you are!" I give Jake a watery smile. "We're having a boy!"

He bursts into tears. His arms wrap tightly around my neck, nearly choking me. "Tell him I love him!"

"He can hear you," I answer softly, brushing his tears away.

Jake grabs his stomach, looking at it lovingly. "I love you, my baby."

_I love you too, Daddy Jake! You too, Daddy Edward._

"He loves you too," I repeat to Jake. "And, for some reason, he loves me too."

"Don't look so surprised. No one can _not_ love you, angel."

Squeezing him tightly in my arms, I know I have everything I could have asked for. Never in my whole existence had I dared to think I'd come close to this perfection. I found a mate, and he's going to give me a little beautiful baby. It's more than anything I could have dreamt of, and I've dreamed—_daydreamed_—a lot about having my own family.

Having found this with Jacob, a werewolf, my supposed enemy, and more importantly—a male—is still beyond imagination. Though, I wouldn't change anything about how my life has changed in the past few years.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGUE**

**Jacob's POV**

I'm going crazy.

That must be the only rational explanation.

Not aging and seeing the years pass by is not exactly as fun as I once thought. Edward warned me, but I didn't believe him.

I do now.

Especially since that absolutely insane change my body decided to make. We considered Tommy a miracle, a blessing and a one-time thing, obviously.

Of course, Emmett joked when the time came for me to give birth to my baby, curious if there would be more than one. We knew Tommy was the only one. We've talked to him, for Christ's sake. Edward had, but still. I don't like to remember the process of delivering, though I'm thankful Carlisle suggested I shift into my wolf form. I found it odd at the time, but it helped.

Everyone welcomed our little precious baby with open arms, and all too soon, he became the most spoiled baby in the world. He grew faster than the average human, but with our genes and how the pregnancy developed, we weren't exactly surprised. What surprised us—_me_—was when I found out I was pregnant again.

Carlisle worked on finding out about the reproduction of werewolves, while I went through the whole thing all over again. It was then Edward and I agreed that if he wanted to top, he needed to wear protection. I wasn't ready to go through childbirth ever again. Once was enough, and twice more than enough.

Because I was either mocked by fate, or Emmett had cursed me the last time when he was disappointed in me not popping out a litter of pups, I ended up making two.

All our children behave mostly like humans; they eat, sleep, and have blood pumping through their veins. Of course, they can consume blood as well as food, or spend a sleepless night without being tired the next day—something I hate, considering I need sleep. There are also personal traits that distinguish them from an average human.

For example, Tommy has my black eyes, which turn an alarming shade of burgundy red when he's angry or extra hungry. And to everyone's surprise, his hair is blond. We suspect that's from Edward, because obviously my hair couldn't be blacker.

Then there are the twins: Amy and Adam. Amy is Edward through and through, from appearance—bronze curls and amber eyes—to her behavior. Adam is a lot like me, again from his black hair and eyes, to the way he acts. It's scary sometimes when I see myself in his gestures or actions.

It's been five years since we had Tommy. the advanced aging process makes him look like seven years old. Carlisle has discovered that he will stop aging when he hits his teenage years, just like the twins. They are three, but look five, and are adorable, but when they share that look—_like right now_—it means trouble.

I usually don't care much about that look, because there's always someone around to help me keep them in control. Right now, I'm alone with the three rascals while everyone is hunting.

This has never happened before. At least one of them usually stays behind, but since Tommy had a cold, which was quickly caught by the twins, the family has held off hunting until the kids were healthy. Now I'm alone with freshly healthy children—joy. Not.

I clung to Edward's arm begging him to stay, but he told me firmly that a few hours alone with our children wasn't the end of the world.

For him, maybe. For me, that's how it feels.

Where he has unlimited amounts of energy and patience, mine started wearing thin two hours into babysitting.

"Whatever you're plotting, forget it!" I warn the twins, shaking my finger at them.

"Us, plotting?" They speak at the same time looking like two angels, but more like devils in disguise. One thing I quickly learned to accept is all of them have developed faster than anticipated and are smarter than their age level. Actually, Tommy is reading Shakespeare and having intelligent conversation with Edward about the Big Bang and the creation of the Universe. Now if that isn't something to make me realize how stupid I actually am, I don't know what else will.

"We thought you'd like to play with us."

I purse my lips. "What do you want to play?" It won't be ball in the backyard or a tea-party, of course.

"Scrabble," Amy tells me with a huge, blinding smile.

"Scrabble?" I echo her, my eyebrows raising high. That's new.

"Yup." She bobs her head. "Tommy said he won't play with us."

He's in that stage where his siblings aren't interesting any more. But I'll play Scrabble, as long as it keeps them quiet. It's not like I won't do anything for my babies, but sometimes I feel like a housewife, and it's driving me crazy.

Alice has tried to explain to me that Edward is stuck in the mentality he grew up with. It's like he is the husband and goes to work, comes home and plays with the children, before spending time with the wife...or husband, in our case. We're not married, but it feels like it. Especially since the twins arrived, we rarely find time for us. When we do, it feels like routine, and he hasn't been interested in exploring new sides of our love life.

But he has a new one coming his way. Esme has promised to keep the children while I take my man on his favorite trip—walking the Appalachian Trail. We're moving away soon, and I'd hate not seeing it again. We've gone twice by now—once in the very beginning, which was so much fun, and then a couple years ago, but with the kids and family. Not as much fun, but it was nice to discover new places we missed the first time. Now I'm taking him alone, and I'm determined to remind him what he has right next to him.

An hour into our game, my phone rings loudly. I jump and turn over the board as I hurry across the room to grab the phone.

"I'm sorry," I say over my shoulder when Adam protests loudly. "Put them back. I know you know exactly how they were. Hello?" I answer.

"Problems?" Edward's soft voice calms me immediately.

"Define problems," I joke, eyeing the twins as they fight over how the letters were placed on the board.

"I'm coming back soon. Actually, I'm on my way. I didn't go too far."

I sigh in relief. "That's the best news I've heard since you left early this morning."

"I'm really sorry, but you do realize we couldn't be of much help with how hungry we were."

"I know, I know. Guys!" I groan when Adam dumps the board full of letters on his sister's head and calls her "Stupid" before stomping out of the room. "Edward, I have to go," I say urgently, when my little angel bursts into tears.

"What happened? Is that Amy crying?"

It never ceases to amaze me how he can hear so well through a phone. "Yes, twin decided she's stupid."

"That sounds like something you do when you don't get your way."

"Edward!" I shout, but say no more. He's right, of course. "I really have to go," I insist, as I walk to Amy. Huge tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"All right. Tell Baby Girl I'll be there in less than an hour." He hangs up, leaving me to listen to the dial tone.

I pick Amy up and carry her to the couch, where I sit with her on my lap. Stroking her hair, I manage to soothe her, letting her know Edward will be home soon. That cheers her up.

Once I'm sure she's calm, I turn the TV on a cartoon channel, then track Devil Twin down. He's in their room, brooding. Scarily similar to me.

"Hey, kiddo," I say from the doorway. "That wasn't very nice of you. You need to apologize to your sister."

"No."

"No?" I sit next to him, tilting his head.

"No, Daddy. She's mean. She wanted to cheat just now, and you see that?" He points to the other bed in the room. I stare at the pink bed and see his Batman shaped pillow. "She stole it from me. That's my favorite pillow! Uncle Emmett gave it to me."

"Well…" I'm at a loss for words. Amy told us Adam gave her the pillow when Edward asked why it was on her bed—and that was a month ago. "Didn't she give you something in return?" I know they've exchanged stuff since they were born.

Adam points to his nightstand. There's a pink teddy bear.

Another thing I didn't mention about our twins; their room is divided in half. Adam's side is painted in dark colors, while Amy's is all pink. The boy hates pink, obviously.

"Aw, but she did give you something." I try to cheer him up.

He scowls. "Like that time you allowed her to wear my jacket to kindergarten and I ended up with her pink tutu. Daddy!"

I stroke his hair, leaning to kiss his forehead. I can't help but sigh in relief at not feeling his skin scorching hot like it's been for the past week.

"I'm going to check on your brother and try my luck at pulling him away from _Hamlet_. You should go and apologize to your twin."

"But…" He pouts, looking adorable.

"You must always say sorry when you fight with someone you love. You don't see me and Daddy Edward staying mad at each other more than a few hours, if that." We do fight, of course, but it's always short lived.

"Like the time you screamed you'd leave with us and never see him again?" Adam asks innocently.

I stifle a groan. Trust him to remember that. He wasn't more than one year old when it happened, but Edward managed to drive me up the wall. I don't even remember the actual reason we started fighting. We were both worried about our children growing up too fast, I was struggling to finish college, and he decided to have a fit when I bleached his favorite shirt by mistake. From that, it escalated to a full-blown fight where we spewed everything that had been building up. I threatened him that I'd leave him and take my children. I had no idea where I'd go, but in that moment, I couldn't be around him. He didn't believe me, and after saying a few more horrible words, he stormed out. I seized the chance and took my kids and drove to the first motel out of town.

Sadly, since I had Tommy, Alice started seeing me more clearly. After the twins, it was like the blanket was off. That came to my disadvantage, or more like advantage.

Edward came to us less than an hour after I had checked-in. He begged on his knees for me to forgive him and return to him. That image, Edward on his knees, made me fall on my knees next to him. We made up behind the closed door of the motel bathroom. In that moment, I didn't care our children were in the next room or that we didn't have protection. I needed to feel him inside me. Thankfully, nothing happened, apart from the best time making love we ever had.

"That was a one-time thing, Adam. Besides, you don't have the same problems as us. Just go and apologize."

As he goes to his sister, I step into Tommy's room. He's on the bed, on his tummy, his cheek against an open book, sleeping. If this doesn't call for a photograph, I don't know what does. Quickly and silently, I fish in my pocket for my phone and press the camera button, before making sure I can keep my hand still and snap the picture.

_Fuck. Stupid flash!_

Tommy's eyes flutter as he comes around, yawning. He sees me and shoots up, chewing on his lip.

"Good evening, sweetie." I sit next to him. "You've been cooped up in here the whole day."

"I wanted to finish this before Dad comes home." He points to the book.

"You know he won't be upset if you don't finish."

"Yeah, but...It's so confusing and hard to read. I guess he was right. I should have waited before reading _Hamlet_."

"It's different from _Merchant of Venice_ or _Much Ado About Nothing_. There's too much drama and I always thought Hamlet was complicated. Honestly, I didn't understand it," I comment, happy I know what we're talking about. "By the way, your presence is required in the living room. I can't keep up with your siblings."

He laughs at my formal request, and I smile. Living with Edward has rubbed off on me. Where most humans use old language to sound intelligent or important, my Edward does it naturally, since he actually lived back then.

"What did they do?" Tommy asks, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"There was a fight about Amy cheating at Scrabble. I sent Adam to apologize." Just as I finish talking, there's a loud yell from the living room. "Crap!" I jump to my feet and rush out the room, Tommy hot on my heels.

My heart slams in my ribcage when I find Adam on the floor, clutching at his arm, with Amy on top of the couch glaring at him. It doesn't take a genius to know she pushed him off the couch.

"Amanda Isabella Cullen!"

Her head snaps up, seeing me for the first time. She rushes to me, hugging my leg and babbling about Adam being mean.

"He was mean? He's hurt!" I point to where Tommy's helping his brother up and asking if his arm's broken. Shit. I didn't even think of that. "Amy, we talked about pushing anyone off the couch, or generally pushing people."

"But he came to me and switched off the TV. I was watching the kitty show. Then he poked me in the leg and said 'Sorry.'"

Good. He apologized. Not how I wanted, but he did it. "And why did you hurt him?"

"I didn't!" She throws me her killer smile, the same one Edward uses when he's guilty of something but trying to look innocent.

"You're punished, young lady. Adam, hon, what hurts?" I kneel next to him, carefully touching his shoulder.

"I don't think it's broken," Tommy tells me seriously, like he has any idea of human anatomy.

"My arm." Adam holds his bicep, his lower lip quivering.

Before I can go into a full-blown panic attack, Edward comes home, calling for us the moment he steps inside.

"No, Amy! Don't you dare!" I warn her before she can rush to him and melt him with her huge amber eyes.

"Baby Girl!" Of course, she's the first he sees. Scooping her up and giving her a huge smooch, Edward comes closer. His eyes widen when he sees Adam, before they slide to me. "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask the devil you're holding?" I mutter. _It's great having you back_, I add in my head, showing him how much I missed him.

Edward raises an eyebrow at Amy. She seems to be communicating to him silently, and God know what she's saying.

"Out loud, young lady. If your story doesn't match Adam's, you're in heaps of trouble," I tell her.

She looks close to bursting in tears.

_Edward, just hear both sides, but first can you check his arm? I hope he didn't break it._

He nods, dropping Amy next to me. She gives me a shy look through her lashes. I pull her close, because I can't stay mad at her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Well, it's your brother you should apologize to, not me. Is he okay?" I ask Edward. His long fingers are touching our son's arm, checking if it's broken.

"He's going to be okay. Sporting a huge bruise in a few minutes, but nothing else." He places a loud kiss on the bruised skin before ruffling the kid's hair. "Amy, say sorry," he addresses our daughter, fixating her with his clear golden eyes.

She cowers into me, her eyes finding Adam. "Sorry, twin."

"I hate you!" he snaps, hissing at her before hugging Edward and starting to sob.

Awesome. We can never catch a break with them.

**Edward's POV**

"It's always so beautiful coming here," I admit as I stare at the sunset. Jake's tucked in my side, his arms around me.

"And you didn't want to come," he mumbles sleepily.

"Well, I forgot how much fun we have together. Alone, away from the madness." I kiss the top of his head.

"I'm happy you decided to join me one last time here. I know how much you love this trail."

I nod, hugging him tightly. The sun has disappeared and night is slowly falling around us. That means it's getting colder, because I can see goosebumps on Jake's skin, but I don't move. It's been far too long since he's fallen asleep in my arms, so content.

"Sleep, darling."

_Here? In your arms? Can I?_

"Of course. Let me grab a blanket from the backpack."

I sit on the ground, leaning against that tree for the rest of the night, holding my lover. His nose is burrowed into my shirt, and his arms have gone slack, but they're still around me. For a change, his dreams are peaceful and all worries gone. I'm so happy he's resting.

At home, he usually sleeps with his ears perked up, listening for any sound coming from the kids.

The kids.

I still cannot believe we have three beautiful children. Who'd have thought I would be able to father children? So many years on this planet, and I'd never heard of another vampire being able to father a child, until Carlisle started asking around once Tommy was born. Tommy has been my little miracle ever since he was in the womb. Being able to hear him threw me for a loop.

Then, some months later, I found Jake waiting for me in front of my college. His arms were folded over his chest, ass leaning against that hot piece of metal our family got him as a welcoming present, and he was glaring at me. Seeing he was angry, I realized there was nothing wrong with Tommy, like the time Jake dragged me out of class because our baby boy had a fever.

When I reached him and took his face in my hands, I was met by a fist in my jaw. "That's for impregnating me again!" he snapped. His lips slammed against mine, kissing me furiously before pulling back. "And that was because I love you."

I rubbed my jaw, still trying to process the news. It was commonly agreed I'd always be careful when I topped him. We thought Tommy was an exception, but apparently the change that had occurred in his body wasn't going anywhere. Five months after learning he was pregnant again, he gave birth to Amy and Adam.

Nothing's been the same after that, but I wouldn't change a thing.

**FIN**

* * *

**9 hours since I posted the first chapter. I didn't think there was enough time...but should I thank my boss for telling me to work only half of the month because there are no money? Staying at home has its perks.**

**I want to take a moment and thank everyone for reading and reviewing.  
**

**I really hope Cloe Marrie enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
